Mi Amado Pirata (Yaoi) SasuNaru
by Leyi Uzumaki Yaoi
Summary: El Capitán Uchiha Sasuke va en busca de quienes le traicionaron, y termina por confundir con uno de ellos, a un inocente y desamparado chico, Naruto, a quien aborda a su barco, Sharingan. Termina por enamorarse de él, pero no será el primero en darse cuenta, al mismo tiempo que Naruto también se enamora, pero tiene miedo de sus acciones y no se la hará nada fácil, al Amado Capitán.
1. Mi Capitan

**Hola, antes que nada, desde ya aviso, esto es Yaoi, cualquier queja, se la dicen al aire, si no te gusta, es tu problema.**

**Si te gusta, bienvenida/o seas, ojala disfrutes el fic y bueno, a leer ^-^**

Sasuke es un Pirata renegado, que roba para su propia conveniencia y la de su desquiciada tripulación. Los demás Piratas lo aborrecen, no quieren cruzárselo por su ruta, ni siquiera mantienen conversación en el puerto secreto de los Piratas, ya que a diferencia de ellos, Sasuke roba para sí mismo, como ya dije, pero los otros piratas, por el bien de su olvidada isla, a la que nadie quiere ver.

Busca ser el más temido, de todos los tiempos, y lo es, pero solo para aquellos que roba, y no para los demás Piratas, quienes en el pasado, le temían rotundamente a su padre, pero eran otros tiempos, su padre, el capitán Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, sobre pasaba a cualquier Pirata, con los botines que obtenía, de cada pueblo, que saqueaba, en cada isla, del continente.

Su hijo mayor, el hermano de Sasuke hacia mucho desapareció, nadie volvió a verlo y aunque Fugaku no quería hacer, lo que hace un par de años tuvo que hacer, lo hizo y su hijo menor, quien no calificaba, según él, para sustituirlo, lo sustituyo y aquí estaba, errando con cada paso o con cada navegación, que hacia Sharingan, el viejo barco heredado.

En medio de altamar, mientras repartía codiciosamente su botín a su tripulación aliada, buscaba ser servido por sus sirvientes, lujosos platillos, como de costumbre. Lo que Sasuke no sabía era lo estaba por descubrir a boca de su segundo al mando y dos más de su confianza. Jugo (Segundo al mando), Suigetsu y Karin (La única mujer de toda la tripulación).

Las copas volvieron a chocar, volvieron a llenarse con el champagne y brindaron, cometiendo el tan típico ruido de copas al chocarse. Movió sus dos pozos negros en busca de su mano derecha, pero este no estaba. Se apartó del alvino, la peli roja, el peligro sin expresión y el peli rojo que sostenía la misma actitud, con ellos brindaba.

— ¿Y Jugo?

—No lo sé, hasta que abordamos y descorchamos la primer botella, él se encontraba con nosotros, hasta lo vi reír, como rara vez lo hace. —respondió Karin, dejo la copa medio llena sobre la simple mesa de madera, que adornaba el camarote con muebles, sillas y dos sillones de cuero.

—Seguro debe de estar haciendo su revisión, sabes cual…

—Claro que lo sé, soy el capitán del barco, mi deber es saberlo. —miro con odio al alvino ¿Acaso lo creía tonto?—Lo debió hacer después, Tsk, nunca se queda para el brindis.

—No es costumbre suya, beber mucho.

—Pero la tuya si, Gaara. —se burló Suigetsu, pero el peli negro sin expresiones, Sai, no le agrado ese comentario y tuvo una expresión en su rostro, la que decía "No molestes a Gaara o te matare".

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, dejando ver al peli naranja, alto y de mirada fría, sostenía en su mano derecha un arma de cañón largo y mango corto, de color oro. Entre su capitán y el segundo al mando, se entendían con solo mover un solo dedo. Su mirada cambio, algo había pasado, no pediría ninguna información a su mano derecha, así que salió fuera del camarote, como alma que lleva el diablo, siguiendo a Jugo, quien lo guio hasta el fondo del barco, donde estaba el área de servicio. Abrió puerta por puerta, la de los camarotes, donde dormía la servidumbre, inclusive la que daba a la cocina y la bodega de los alimentos, todo estaba completamente vacío, no había nadie ni nada, a lo lejos miraban sus guardias, Sai y Gaara, además de Karin y Suigetsu, en quienes más confiaba, después de Jugo.

Todos los intentos por calmar a su capitán, eran inútiles, jamás estuvo tan furioso como ahora, no llegaba ni a la mitad de cómo se encontraba ahora, cuando los que eran robados por él, le negaban su merecido botín. Era más que claro, que mientras él y su por el momento aun segura tripulación, su mano derecha, las dos personas en quien más confiaba y sus fieles guardias, saqueaban la isla que dejaron atrás, Konoha, sus empleados, que el pagaba, se habían fugado, sin motivo aparente, llevándose las provisiones de casi un año.

— ¡Jamás fueron esclavos o algo parecido, malditos! ¡Pero esta vez sí, prometo que serán mis esclavos!

—Trata de bajar tus estribos, los perderás y no será bueno para nadie y menos para ti.

—Déjalo Karin, esos sujetos lo tienen merecido, y sabes que nada ni nadie escapa de Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¡Tú no te metas Suigetsu! ¡Está claro que esos bastardos se merecen ser ahora realmente esclavos de Sasuke, pero tiene que ir a buscarlos con la mente fría, idiota!

Había dado vuelta el barco, sus manos estaban firmes y temblorosas sobre el timón, por la ira que desbordaba de él, mientras su rumbo estaba fijado hacia Konoha nuevamente. Estaba seguro que estarían resguardados allí como ratas, esperando el momento justo de huir lejos de su temido capitán, en el barco viajero, que abordaba pasajeros de la isla, trasportándolos de la misma para otras, sin preguntar, sin controles algunos, transportaran, lo que transportasen consigo sus tripulantes.

Era cierto, jamás fueron sus esclavos, porque jamás tuvo motivos para hacer eso, tenía amasada una fortuna, con los saqueos cometidos por él y su tripulación, desde que tenía 15 años, hacia 10 años, ya que tenía 25. Parte de esa fortuna, hacía creer que venía de sus recientes botines, para pagar a sus sirvientes. Jamás revelo a nadie, ni siquiera a su mano derecha sobre su fortuna.

La isla era pequeña, y se encontraba oculta, detrás de una espesa bruma, que la rodeaba, muy pocos navegantes la conocían. Tenías que haber vivido allí o tener un mapa especial y lo cierto era que el capitán del Sharingan, no tenía ningún mapa, el mapa era su memoria, la memoria de haber vivido su infancia allí e ir y venir de Konoha que se encontraba en el país del fuego, hasta el país del viento, donde se encontraba un pueblo apodado arena, allí conoció a Gaara, quien era el único que sabía acerca de la infancia de Sasuke, y gracias a eso, se ganó su puesto como guardia personal, pero solo eso consiguió.

También conocía su ubicación el barco viajero, pero este pertenecía a dicha isla, por lo que el dato, jamás era develado, o antes de serlo, los dueños de la información, eran eliminados, por los súbditos del líder de la isla, Danzo Shimura.

La espera se tornaba impaciente, los 5 ex esclavos de Sasuke (Al menos ellos pensaban que lo eran, por como él los trataba, aparte de pagarles) ya que era común que el barco viajero, demorara su tocada de puerto en la isla, sabían que Sasuke iría a por ellos y no la pasarían bien, así que con mentiras, lograron ocultarse casi inútilmente en la casa de una pobre familia, que no se encontraban y solo habían dejado a su hijo, pero la verdad era que el pobre chico se vio amenazado por las "Ratas" y no tuvo de otra, no quería morir, era joven para hacerlo, además de que si moría, no deseaba morir por negarle "Refugio" a los ladrones.

Era un tanto exagerado, esos "Ladrones" no estaban armados, es más, estaban realmente asustados y es más, a ese chico no le importaba morir, era lo que más quería, raro, si, hacía mucho desistió de todo, cuando anteriormente luchaba por todo, ya que estaba solo y su familia jamás regresaría. Hacia trabajos pesados en la gran mansión del líder de la isla, Danzo y para el escuadrón apodado "Raíz" quien se suponía eran los más fuertes de la isla, y debían protegerla, pero eran unos completos inútiles y no pudieron parar el saqueo que hacía unas horas, había sido causado por Uchiha Sasuke.

El chico no sabía que todo lo que cuidaban celosamente "Los ladrones" era parte del saqueo, de hecho, eran comprados con el botín de un antiguo saqueo en otro isla, jamás adivinaría eso y no podía tampoco suponer que los piratas regresarían por él y algo más, si llegase a suponerlo y creer firmemente en eso, no tenía miedo, le daba igual todo, tanto como que le daba igual que su casa, fuera usurpada por 5 desconocidos.

—¿Por qué tiemblan tanto?—pregunto, estos los miraron, como lo hacían desde que buscaron refugio en esa casa, que se veía abandonada por dentro, pero claro, jamás pensaron que a pesar de esa apariencia, vivía alguien ahí y ese alguien era un simple crio, que salió de la nada, dormido sin enterarse del reciente saqueo.

—Deberíamos irnos Chōji.

—Es demasiado obvio este lugar, para ser encontrados, además eres muy flojo para cargar de nuevo con todo, Shikamaru.

—Deberíamos ir por Ino, era el plan desde el principio.

—De ninguna manera Lee, no interesa que tengas energías de sobra.

—Pero Chōji.

— ¡Ya dijo y dejen de hablar esas cosas, trio de idiotas!

—Kankuro, solo cálmate. —se miraron entre todos, nerviosos, y luego miraron al rubio que no entendía nada, pero prefería retirarse, aunque estuviera en su propia casa. —Lo sabía, debiste quedarte con tu capitán, Neji. —se decía así mismo el peli negro, de pelo largo.

Se encontraba al frente como de costumbre, le desagradaba volver en tan poco tiempo, al lugar saqueado, sin que ni siquiera haya transcurrido medio año para cometer su segundo saqueo, pero nadie lo fastidiaría, y menos las personas que trabajaban, pagas, para él. No tenía el típico sombrero de pirata, solo un pañuelo negro en la cabeza, con un extraño símbolo que tenía el color rojo, un aro en la oreja derecha y dos en la izquierda, tenía una camisa color lavanda holgada, con el cuello en v que dejaba apreciar un poco de su marcado pecho y su blanca y suave piel.

Tenía un cinturón de cuero negro, donde portaba un arma como la su mano derecha, pero esta era plateada y se encontraba en su cintura, del lado izquierdo, mientras que del lado derecho llevaba una espada. Sus pantalones eran azul marino e iban en forma de babucha por encima de sus botas negras, de cuero, al igual que el cinturón.

La mano derecha de Sasuke, Jugo, llevaba su misma vestimenta, pero era entre blanca y lavanda, y el arma color dorada, como si realmente estuviera hecha de oro, la cargaba en su mano y no era poseedor de espada y su cabello naranja si llevaba sombrero.

Suigetsu, tenía la misma, pero con una chaqueta y todo era color lavanda, tenía una daga y una espada en su cinturón, y dejaba a la vista sus dientes, en especial sus afilados colmillos, cualquiera diría que se trataba de un vampiro.

Por ultimo estaba Karin, era poseedora de prendas color lavanda también, pero más oscuras y llevaba un especie de vestido, por encima de sus piernas, pero ese vestido, era en realidad en una larga camisa, que ocultaba su short de color negro. Llevaba gafas, un arma en el oculto cinturón de short, que no era visto y sus botas tenían taco, ni muy fino ni muy grueso.

Los guardias personales del capitán y otros miembros de la tripulación, llevaban prendas masculinas similares a la de Sasuke, pero de diferentes formas y colores, y algunos usaban de la fuerza para defenderse o atacar, no todos tenían armas de fuego o armas blancas.

De inmediato el pueblo se alertó, al verlos y reconocerlos nuevamente, entraban en sus casas, algunos y otros solo desviaba la mirada, al parecer no había sido tan mala idea regresar en tan poco tiempo, aun no eran olvidados, tanto el cómo su tripulación y todos estaban intimidados.

—Bien habla, dinos por donde fueron y prometo no hacerte daño con mi daga. —Hubo uno de entre todos que estaba nervioso, Suigetsu era bueno para notar que algo ocultaba, sabia y enseguida lo había levantado por el aire, mientras sacaba despiadadamente su daga bien afilada, que brillaba a la luz del sol, el sol que poco a poco empezaba a esconderse, para que la isla entera oscurezca.

—D-De acuerdo, el dueño de la casa al final del camino…—miro a unos cuantos metros, un camino que llevaba más al fondo la isla—Tuvo visitas en su casa y jamás salieron.

— ¿Dónde lleva ese camino?

—Y-Ya se lo dije capitán…—Suigetsu puso la punta de la daga en el cuello del pobre hombre.

—Se más claro.

Trago saliva y continuo—Al final de ese camino—volvió a mirarlo—Hay una vieja casa, por allí fueron 5 personas extrañas, cargaban dos carretillas de madera, seguramente el dueño de esa única casa, los recibió, por eso no volvieron.

—Bien, ya déjalo Suigetsu, Tsk, pero no dejes que escape, vendrá con nosotros, no quiero que se pase de listo.

—Sí.

—Andando.

Todos juntos fueron por el camino, que poco a poco era tenebroso, por la oscuridad que había dado inicio a la noche de aquel dia, pudieron encontrar la vieja casa, ya que de esta salía una tenue luz, que pertenecía al hogar de la misma, hogar que había sido encendido por el dueño de casa, con quien los "Ladrones" habían compartido algo de las provisiones, saqueadas del barco, que comandaba Uchiha Sasuke. Dio las gracias y al momento de encontrarse ya cenando, la puerta fue tirada abajo, un tiro al aire se escuchó y todos, menos el dueño de casa, quedaron helados, al final su capitán los había encontrado y por culpa de ambos, seguramente, el inocente crio que los albergaba, sin saber las consecuencias, corría peligro también.

—Veo que las ratas humanas, no pueden correr demasiado lejos. —recorrió el lugar con sus dos pozos negros y no pudo evitar, quedar embobado por la figura del rubio, que albergaba a las "Ratas".

Alto, igualando al capitán, rubio de ojos azules, tres marquitas a cada lado de su cara, un cinta en su frente, tres aros en su oreja izquierda y dos en la derecha. Su piel estaba bronceada, tenía una gastada camisa negra, también su cuello era en v, y dejaba ver algo de su pecho trabajado, por los esfuerzos que tenía que hacer, cargando cosas, cortando leña y demás. Tenía los pantalones pegados a las piernas que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, y eran de un tenue color naranja y más abajo estaban sus pies descalzos, algo lastimados y sucios.

— ¿Tu debiste ocultarlos?—camino hasta el, y logro algo que jamás pensó, el rubio, que lograrían con él, ya que no le importaba lo que le pasase, lo que significaba que para él, no lograrían intimidarle, pero el moreno lo estaba haciendo.—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Naruto…—pudo haber contestado "Anda, mátame, pero no se me da la gana de decirte mi nombre" y claro, no lo hizo. Lo siguiente que paso, jamás lo creyó. Sasuke lo golpeo de tal manera, que hizo sangrar su boca, además de quedar tirado en el suelo y sin evitarlo se le escapo una lagrima ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Esas dos preguntas se formularon en su cabeza, al momento de lo ocurrido y cuando quiso reaccionar, ya se encontraba en el gran Sharingan.

**Bien, ese ha sido el primer capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, Jejeje, ya veremos qué pasa entre estos**

***-* Naru *-* pobre de mí Naru, Sasuke malo ¬¬ ya verás la que te esperar. Bueno, hasta el próximo Capítulo. ._.**

**Próximo Capítulo 2:** A bordo de Sharingan.

**09/05/14**


	2. A Bordo De Sharingan

_**Hola, como están? Yo bien, espero que ustedes también y estén disfrutando del Fic n,n**_

_**No hace falta que advierta que es Yaoi, si lo estas leyendo, es por que sabes lo que es, de todas maneras si no, vete por donde viniste, lo digo cordialmente, no es mi culpa, si no te gusta, si te gusta, bienvenida/o y nuevamente disfruta.**_

* * *

Ordeno a sus tripulantes, que cargaran al rubio, este se había quedado en shock, no entendía nada en lo absoluto, y dada esa situación no sería difícil llevárselo. Mientras que sus nuevos empleados, quienes ahora serian esclavos caminaron por su cuenta, sabían que nada bueno les esperaba, así que se limitaron a mirar y hablarle a su capitán.

Para cuando abordaron el gran Sharingan, los miembros de "Raíz" comandados por el líder de la isla, Danzo Shimura, habían llegado hasta la vieja casa, que se encontraba al fondo de ese camino, el lugar estaba vacío, solo un par de muebles viejos adornaban el lugar.

— ¿Qué haremos con este lugar?

—Nada, tendremos que volver e infórmale a Danzo que se escapó nuevamente ese Pirata. —La primera vez que Sharingan toco puerto en Konoha, pudieron saquear sin problemas, más siendo una isla pequeña y se les había escapado nuevamente el temido capitán. Danzo quería la cabeza de Sasuke, desde mucho antes que naciera, ya que juro exterminar al clan Uchiha, eso podía significar que él, tuvo que ver con la desaparición del hermano mayor de Sasuke, tal vez si, y no solo eso, tan bien pudo haber participado en la muerte de su padre, aunque Sasuke no lo sabía.

—Prepárense, quiero que se encarguen de ese Pirata, búsquenlo en este punto—marco el mapa—Tuve el privilegio de conseguir este mapa, el cual indica el puerto secreto de esos malditos, no dudo en que parara allí, y para entonces, estaremos listos para emboscarlo y terminar con el de una vez.

— ¡Si señor!—marcharon a prepararlo todo, mientras en el rostro del viejo, se dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Que más podían perder, estaban a bordo del barco, que ya había zarpado, en pocos minutos estaría en alta mar y nadie los rescataría. Su capitán caminaba frente a ellos, aun no decía nada, pidió quedar a solas con sus "Esclavos" escucharon decir, eso era peor de lo que pensaban. Miraron un momento donde se encontraba el rubio, se sentían mal por meterlo en todo esto, sabían que no serviría de nada, explicarle el asunto a su capitán, pues este, le daría igual y estaban más que convencidos que el rubio, no sería ningún esclavo, seguro seria tirado al mar, para ser devorado por tiburones.

Paro en seco, camino hasta el llamado Naruto, quien seguía sin entender las cosas. Tiro de su corto cabello y lo levanto, dejándolo enfrente de sus ex empleados, quienes tragaron duro, por lo que conocían a Sasuke, no tenían dudas de que el pobre crio, seria torturado antes de ser lanzado hacia los tiburones y ellos, no podían salvarlo, ni siquiera esconderlo.

—Esta "Rata" es su cómplice. —su silencio era un sí, para el capitán, y aunque lo negaran, sería un sí. —Tsk ¿Tanto miedo tienen de hablar?—tiro al rubio, quien dio un quejido y eso molesto a Sasuke. — ¡Tú no te quejes, hubieras pensado mejor antes de ocultar a estas ratas!—al fin salió del shock, pero seguía sin entender, además de que no evitaba sacarle los ojos de encima a Sasuke, pero a la vez lo miraba con odio ¿Qué había hecho para ser tratado de esa manera? Un momento "Pensado mejor antes de ocultar a…"— ¡Nadie le roba al gran Uchiha Sasuke y tu pagaras al igual que los que me robaron…!—señalo los 5 nuevos esclavos. —Fue como traicionarme y es lo que más detesto.

— ¡Yo no puedo traicionar a alguien que no conozco!—Neji, Chōji, Shikamaru, Lee y Kankuro deseaban que ese rubio callase, pero no podían detener eso tampoco.

—¡No te di permiso de hablar!—saco el arma que aún estaba en su cinturón y a punto a Naruto, pensando que así dejaría de desafiarlo, más cuando enseguida los demás dieron una clara señal de miedo.

—Adelante, no me importa, dispara de una maldita vez. —entre todos lo miraron, no entendían que lo provocara tanto, sabían que Sasuke dispararía y cerraron fuertemente los ojos para no ver y solo oír el disparo, pero volvieron a abrirlos y observaron cómo su capitán reía y además, bajo su arma.

—Levántate, si eres tan gallito te negaras ¿No es así?

—Lo hago por se me da la gana. —respondió, se levantó y quedo a la altura del capitán.

—Ustedes también. —le obedecieron y quedaron a su altura.

— ¡Sai, Gaara, pueden pasar!—el peli negro y el peli rojo ingresaron y por orden de Sasuke, sus cincos nuevos esclavos fueron desamarrados, menos Naruto.

— ¿Y el capitán?

—Me encargare personalmente de él o mejor dicho, él se encargara personalmente de mí. Sera mi esclavo personal ustedes se encargara del barco entero.

— ¿Barco?—trago saliva, estaba en un barco, imposible.

—Si ¿Acaso el gallito tiene miedo?

—Tú lo tendrás cuando vomite encima de ti.

—Ni se te ocurra o me conocerás de verdad. —Tiro detrás de su cabeza. —Llévenselos, me hare cargo de esta linda rubia. —volvió a reír y quedaron a solas.

— ¡No seré tu esclavo, prefiero que me mates! ¡Dattebayo!

Se quedó callado, esa palabra le fue tan particular, que no tenía como replicarla y no había nada mejor que el silencio, limitándose a levantarlo y sacarlo de ese lugar.

Aún permanecía atado, de pies y manos, con cadenas, fue llevado del brazo por el moreno, desde las mazmorras del barco, que estaban en el sótano del gran Sharingan, hasta subir una escalera, caminando por un largo pasillo, y esta vez volver a subir otra escalera. Sus hermosos ojos azules no paraban de mirar a su capitán. ¿Cuánto más soportaría sin vomitar? En cualquier momento el barco entraría en aguas peligrosas, y Sharingan se movería mucho.

Unos pasos más y quedaron frente a una hermosa puerta de madera, esta brillaba y era muy elegante, como el resto del pasillo, no se parecía en nada al fondo del barco. Sasuke lo soltó y abrió la puerta, ingresándolo dentro del bello camarote. La cama estaba contra la pared, enfrente suyo, por encima estaban las dos ventanas, dos grandes hoyos, por donde se apreciaba la noche. En medio de la madera había un alfombra de color negra, del lado izquierdo había un sofá de cuero, de dos cuerpos y del otro lado una mesa, de madera, redonda y acompañada de dos sillas. Y en una esquina había otra puerta. —Allí está mi baño, encárgate de preparar el agua, quiero bañarme.

— ¿Qué?

—No lo repetiré. —le quito sus cadenas, las metió dentro de un baúl que había contra la cama. Fue hasta el sofá y se sentó allí. —Cuanto más te tardes, peor para ti, Naruto.

—Dije que puede matarme, así que no are nada, me niego. —se cruzó de brazos, Sasuke se molestó, se levantó y camino hasta él.

—Hazlo…—susurro a su oído, dándole un escalofrió al pobre chico, quien giro y quedo mirándolo. Volvió a negarse y miraba con más odio a Sasuke. —No hagas que te encierre en las mazmorras, sin comer, sin beber agua, en absoluta soledad, hasta que mueras.

—Es mejor que estar a su lado, puede apurarse, vomitare en cualquier momento, y un pobre vote no merece que lo haga dentro.

— ¿Insinúas que lo harías encima de mí?

—Que come que adivina.

—Tsk, en este momento tengo hambre, pero primero un baño y luego te digo que me prepararas personalmente. —sonrió, camino hasta la puerta, y antes de cerrarla y dejar al blondo encerrado dentro de su camarote, dijo sus últimas palabras. —Cuando vuelva lo quiero listo, tienes tiempo de pensar aquí encerrado, no creo que te moleste, Naruto.—sonrió y se marchó, Naruto se quejó, intento huir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, lastima, no le molestaba tirarse al mar.

Espero pacientemente a que saliera, camino ligero hacia la puerta y la abrió, al hacerlo, Naruto se alertó de inmediato, después de todo, no había preparado el baño y no lo haría, por él ya tendría que a verlo tirado al mar y que se lo devoren realmente los tiburones. Se quedó parado en medio del camarote y quien precisamente entro, no era Sasuke, sino una hermosa peli roja, que le miro con una sonrisa.

Lo observo de pies a cabeza, se detuvo en la marca del golpe que había en su cara, se le acerco, fue esquivo, pero permitió que tocara allí.

—Por más que se lo expliquen esas sabandijas, jamás creerá que los ayudaste sin saber de quién los escondías. —Aparto la mano—Primero; no le desafíes, por que no dudo que volverá a golpearte sin descaro. Segundo; Por si no estabas informado, aquí todos somos piratas y el, es nuestro líder.

—¿¡Piratas!?

—Tercero; Si tanto deseas morir, atenta contra él o busca la manera de huir, te doy por seguro que encontraras tu tan ansiada muerte. Cuarto; Soy la única mujer de aquí, ni sueñes que preferirá a otra, para servirle, críos, rubios y desafiantes como tú, son los indicados para él, se su secreto y te conviene hacer todo lo contrario a lo que le gusta, sino, tarde o temprano estarás en sus brazos. —dicho eso último, los ojos de ella brillaron, y confundió aún más al rubio, además de que acababa de enterarse que estaba en manos de Piratas y su destino, era incierto. —Me retiro y… Recuerda lo que te dije, Naruto. —le guiño un ojo, abrió la puerta—Karin, me llamo Karin. —termino y se retiró, dejándolo encerrado nuevamente.

Repaso lo dicho por la extraña mujer y se detuvo en el punto 3; Atentar contra su vida o buscar la manera de huir. Medito unos momentos y mezclo ambas cosas, podía intentar matarlo y aprovechar para huir, tirándose del barco al agua, era un suicidio, pero no le importaba, no sería esclavo de nadie, menos de ese despiadado pirata. Preparo el agua para que "Su Capitán" se bañase y espero que regresara, no entendió tampoco, como alguien bajo el mando de aquel pirata, le diera ayuda, diciéndole lo dicho, pero le daba igual, pronto seria libre.

Reviso que nadie estuviera observándola y de nuevo a paso ligero, se marchó, pero en el camino fue detenida y acorralada contra la pared de madera, a manos del alvino, que siempre dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos, y como ya dije, cualquiera diría que era vampiro.

— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

—Nada, lo de siempre.

—Eso huele mal.

—Dime ¿Al menos tienes las manos limpias?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas el desentendido, pero da igual. No te preocupes, Sasuke ya no estará solo, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este chico, es el indicado para nuestro capitán.

Se apartó de ella, y la siguió hasta su camarote, este se encontraba a dos puertas, de donde estaba el de Sasuke. Se quitó las botas, mientras Suigetsu se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá de un cuerpo y apoyaba los pies sobre una mesa baja, pero luego los bajo, ya que Karin, le miro feo. —Deberías de lavarte las manos, eres asqueroso.

— ¡Ya te dije que no sé a qué te refieres!

—Bien, preguntémosle a Jugo, él sabe a qué me refiero y sabes que no lo negara, después de todo te hace disfrutar tan bien. En fin, tu tranquilo y empieza a acostumbrarte, ese crio estará mucho más tiempo del pensado, rondando a Sasuke, vi cómo le mira y lo conozco perfectamente, para adivinar que no será un esclavo cualquiera y además, para saber su segundo motivo por el cual lo trajo, no por traicionarle, sin saber que lo hacía, no, es mucho mayor y es un alivio, no me agrada que busque compañía en la isla, cuando regresemos.

— ¿¡Hablas de…!? ¿¡Con ese niño!?

—Sí y… ¿¡Piensas usurpar mucho tiempo mi espacio!?

—No, no. Ya me iré, y espero te equivoques, Sasuke jamás se queda con alguien mucho tiempo, para eso le sirve aquel bar de la isla, para divertirse una noche y listo.

Sharingan se encontraba ya en aguas tranquilas, no tenia de que preocuparse, ningún otro barco Pirata se atrevía a abordarlo, cuanto menos relación tengan con él, mejor para ellos, después de todo, lo aborrecían bastante. El segundo al mando quedo a cargo del timón y el solo regreso a su camarote, deseaba probar esa misma noche su fresca comida. También deseaba que su baño esté listo, había dado tiempo suficiente para que Naruto lo preparara y más tiempo aun, para que este esté frio, su sangre era fría y agua fría, casi helada para un baño, era más que suficiente y deliciosa.

Escucho el ruido de la llave, introducirse en la cerradura y se preparó, algo nervioso, pero dispuesto para su elaborado plan, si así, podría decírsele. Se sentó en el suelo, contra el baúl, que a su vez estaba contra la cama, escucho los pasos de las botas del capitán, miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada de Sasuke, clavada en él. Poco a poco se despojó de su ropa, primero el pañuelo de su cabeza, que estaba mojado, siguió su camisa, la cual estaba sudada, y pudo ver claramente como las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por las marcas, de aquellos músculos bien trabajados y discretos que tenía el moreno.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

— ¿¡Queee…!?—realmente era tan inocente para no adivinar, las intenciones del capitán, y si, era inocente aun, para intenciones como esas, si lo era ¿Cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta?

— ¿Ya está mi baño?

—Si…—balbuceo y trato de no mirar su cuerpo enteramente desnudo, no quería volver a perder la mirada.

— ¿Si? ¿Escuche bien?

—Si...—lo miro un momento y aumento el tono de su voz.

—Bien, acompáñame.

Sin chistar y apenas mirarle, ingresaron al baño. La tina de mármol estaba allí, en un rincón, con el agua en su interior y preparada con la espuma, que consiguió de un estante, el cual poseía sales y varias botellas, para diferentes cosas, que implicaran el higiene del capitán. Hizo un ademan con la mano, para que se le acerque, y sumamente avergonzado, por motivos desconocidos, le obedeció.

—Ahora toma la esponja y pásala por mi espalda.

—Si…

—Pensé que sería más difícil, entrenarte, pero al final, era cuestión de darte unos momentos a solas. —sonrió satisfactoriamente. Apenas paso la esponja por su espalda, la mano de Sasuke le hizo dar más presión, lo que aumento el rubor de su cara y pensó "Ahora o nunca"

Levanto ambas manos y empujo la cabeza de Sasuke dentro de la tina, primer paso; atentar contra su vida, en marcha y sin arrepentimientos. Solo tenía que aprovechar esa conmoción para huir y listo, se tiraría del barco, no tardaría en morir, después de todo no sabía nadar. El aire comenzó a faltar, agua con jabón entro en sus pulmones y se asfixiaba, Naruto empujo más su cabeza, logrando que lentamente Sasuke perdiera fuerzas para poder defenderse de su ataque.

Todo lo que hacemos, tiene consecuencias ¿Cuáles serían las de la decisión del blondo?

* * *

**Lo volví a dejar ahí, lamento decirles que sera casi en todos los capítulos, tengo escrito hasta el 22, asi que, bueno, uno por día subiré, sin falta, sépanlo. Gracias por leerme y dejarme en favoritos,muchas gracias n,n**

**Mattane!**

**Próximo Capitulo 3: **Abordaje.

**10/05/14**

_**LeyiUzumaki**_


	3. Abordaje

_**Aborrezco a mi internet, ya me esta cansando, tiene la culpa de que no tengo ya, ningún miligramo de paciencia(Y a veces bloquea mi inspi), pero por fin, puedo subir la continuación, espero os guste, disfrútenla.**_

* * *

No había intenciones de matarlo, jamás mato a nadie y no empezaría con él. Recordó claramente la escalera por donde subió anteriormente y esta vez la bajo, precisamente bajo la mirada de unos ojos rojos y otros claros. En todo el barco no había nadie de cabellera rubia, así que supieron al instante de quien se trataba, aquel que salió huyendo del camarote del capitán.

—Yo iré a por él, tú encárgate de Sasuke.

—Sí, pero no le mates, sin que te lo ordene Sasuke, Suigetsu.

—Lo asustare, descuida. —se perdió bajando la escalera y Karin corrió al camarote, no vio a Sasuke, pero escucho toser a alguien, quien más podía ser, sino que Sasuke, quien como podía, escupiendo el agua aun, se vestía para perseguir al rubio.

—Suigetsu se encargara, tu trata de recuperarte.

—No tengo idea o si, de que le has dicho, pero funciono bastante. —no había tiempo para la camisa, así que junto con la peli roja, recuperando aun el aire, salió del camarote. —Atento contra mi vida, tiene coraje, Tsk, pero no el suficiente para matar.

—Siempre se da cuenta de todo, bastardo. —pensó y ayudo a que baje las escaleras.

No podía creer como fue capaz de perderlo de vista, porque Sharingan tenía que ser un laberinto, aunque eso le facilitaba encontrar a Naruto y siguió buscándolo. Al bajar las escaleras, fue por unos de los pasillos, guiándose por el olor del mar, para encontrar la puerta, que daba a cubierta, y así pudo salir, como no había muchos marineros, mejor dicho, Piratas, fue fácil que no le vieran. Sonrió al estar a solo un paso, de ser libre y corrió sin dudarlo hasta el borde del barco, subiéndose el mismo, miro el agua que se hamacaba con furia y se lanzó.

Miraba por su telescopio, con la mano libre en el timón, cuando pudo divisar una cabellera rubia, a las tres y punto, no fue difícil, después de todo, la luz del barco le ayudo bastante bien para ver. Supuso que algo paso e iba a correr para saber acerca de su capitán, pero este ya se encontraba tras el rubio, llegando a cubierta, claro, no se le paso que este, ya había tocado agua.

— ¡Se lanzó al agua!—escucho claramente a Jugo.

— ¡Maldición, dobe!

— ¡Espera Sasuke!—no escucho a Suigetsu, quien había llegado justo y se lanzó el también al agua, ya que si sabía nadar y de inmediato supuso que Naruto no sabía. No luchaba para no ahogarse, sino que luchaba instintivamente al estar ahogándose, no creyó que sería tan doloroso. No era el pirata cuando el mismo lo ahogo unos minutos, sin intenciones de matarlo en la tina, sino un pobre crio en el inmenso mar. Perdió completamente la fuerzas y se hundió, estaba ya alejado del barco, por lo que Sasuke se apresuró para rescatarlo, antes de que sea tarde. Fue bajo el agua y abriendo enormemente los ojos lo diviso, acelero y lo sujeto de los brazos, volviendo a la superficie con el rubio, que permanecía inconsciente.

Sai y Gaara llegaron y se tiraron al agua, ayudaron a su capitán, que trataba de recuperar el aire, perdido por ahogarse casi en la tina y por ahogarse junto con Naruto en el mar. El rubio yacía a un lado, al recordarlo no dudo en darle respiración boca a boca, delante de la tripulación, al igual que presionaba su pecho y paraba su oreja en el mismo, buscando alguna respuesta de vida. Sin dejarlo ver se preocupó volvió a ser los ejercicios de reanimación, consiguiendo que el chico despertara, tosiendo el agua tragada recientemente.

Aun sin despertarse, noto que era llevado, pero no sabía por quién. Al despertar jamás soñó hacerlo tan bien, parecía descansar en la nube que jamás descanso. ¿Así se sentía estar en el cielo? Se preguntó y lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con dos pozos negros bastante enojados. ¿Acaso realmente mato al azabache? Entonces no se encontraba en el cielo, sino en el infierno, donde tendría que volver a morir, pero si ya lo estaba. Abrió sus ojos y sin notar que estaba en el camarote del capitán, se puso nervioso, el quería morir, pero quería ir al cielo, no pasar su muerte eternamente en el infierno, con la compañía de ese Pirata, que lo miraba realmente enojado.

¿En qué momento termino en su cama? Esta era suave, jamás durmió en una así y menos en la de un Pirata. Entre miradas y miradas, que se lanzaban, el moreno se levantó y se acercó a Naruto, que retrocedió en la cama, hasta chocar contra la pared y quedar acorralado. Aún conservaba esa mirada, pero esta ya estaba fastidiada, ahora menos que menos deseaba que Naruto se revelara, lo castigaría, le guste o no.

—Dobe, estoy realmente enojado contigo.

— ¿Dobe?— ¿Por qué lo llamaba así? Quiso retroceder aún más, pero era imposible.

—No tienes escapatoria, me fastidiaste bastante y pagaras por eso.

—Te ahorrabas problemas si me dejabas morir, Teme. —Dejo de mirarlo, no quería empeorar las cosas, ya que cuanto más lo miraba, más se perdía y era lo que menos quería. — ¿Q-Que haces…?

—Empiezo con mi castigo…—sonrió y siguió tocando donde no debía, según Naruto. Esperaba oírlo gemir, por acariciar en su hombría, pero fue lo que menos hizo, ya que dio un estornudo. —Tsk…—toco su frente y noto que la misma estaba caliente. —Por hoy te salvas, cuando te recuperes, seguiré con mi castigo. —Lo tomo de la mano, llevándolo al baño, el mismo preparo la tina, con agua caliente, haciendo la espuma y metiendo un poco de sales. Desvistió a Naruto, que más rojo no podía estar, después de todo no entendía nada y por más que se opusiera, ya se encontraba desnudo. Lo que más quería era comérselo, pero por el momento esperaría, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo al final.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto…?—pregunto, al momento de estar acostándose en esa suave cama, nuevamente y llevar puesta la ropa del moreno, la cual el mismo le dio luego de bañarlo, por cierto, no comprendía porque lo toco como lo toco anteriormente y como lo hizo durante el baño, era extraño, pero se sentía muy bien.

—Quiero que mi esclavo este bien de salud y no sea un suicida, salvo que te lo ordene.

— ¡No tengo intenciones de…!—estornudo de nuevo y Sasuke lo tapo con la frazada, la cual era tan suave como la misma cama.

—Me gustas más cuando te revelas…—lo acaricio y trato de no tocarlo nuevamente.

— ¿Gustar…?—no tenía palabra para apartarlo de su lado, ya que Sasuke se acostó en la misma cama, era suya después de todo y ahora no podía ir y dormir en un rincón, ya que el capitán, lo tenía bien aprisionado entre sus brazos ¿Qué cosas raras tenia planeadas contra él?

—Descansa, Naruto…

Precisamente debajo de ambos, se encontraba el camarote donde tenían la costumbre de reunirse, tomar un par de tragos y charlar entre sí, antes de ir a dormir, también para festejar luego de un exitoso saqueo y demás. Suigetsu soportaba las ganas de darle su merecido a la rubia, como empezó a llamar a Naruto, por sus tonterías, su capitán pudo haber muerto, en aquella tina cuando intento ahogarlo y en el mar, al intentar salvarlo, gracias al cielo, con éxito.

La pelirroja no se arrepentía de haberle dicho aquellas cosas al chico, sabía que tarde o temprano, intentase lo que intentase el blondo, volvería con el azabache. Sasuke no era de las personas que dejaba escapar una posesión, y menos esa divina posesión, en la que poso sus ojos sin descaro. Advirtió a Suigetsu que no metiera sus narices en todo el asunto, salvo que sea para unir más a Sasuke con Naruto, pero era tan difícil, que solo le daba una tunda y le amenazaba con contar todo lo que ella sabía, que él, hacía con Jugo.

Mas al fondo, en esa misma sección del barco, se encontraban los esclavos de Sasuke, por ese dia, su esclavitud había llegado a su fin y debían dormir, ya que temprano por la mañana tenían que servirle al barco, que estaba anclado, nadie lo navegaba, debían dormir por esta noche. Entre una de las bodegas habían una habitación y cerca de la cocina habían otra dos. La que estaba entre una de las bodegas, era ocupada por Neji y Lee, quienes ya dormían y en una de las otras dos, estaban Chōji, Kankuro y Shikamaru; quien ya se había dormido, mientras sus compañeros charlaban lo sucedido.

—Fue nuestra culpa que tomara esa decisión.

—Lo más sorprendente fue que el Capitán saltara a salvarlo, seguro nosotros estaríamos muertos.

—Solo espero que no lo mande al calabozo, aunque no tendría sentido, luego de salvarlo y encima darle el mismo respiración boca a boca.

—Oí que se lo llevo a su camarote y el mismo se encargaría de darle su castigo, seguramente le golpeara de nuevo Chōji, esta vez mas fuerte o lo violara, solo es un pobre crio.

— ¡Ya cállense, buscaremos la manera de liberarlo, es nuestra culpa que este así!—Shikamaru se despertó y estaba molesto, por no poder dormir, además de que la culpa le carcomía. — ¡Pero si no estamos descansados, no podremos pensar con claridad!—volvió a dormirse, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

La misma historia se repite, con todos lo que nos dormimos y al despertar, descubrimos que ya es un nuevo dia, pensando que tan solo hace minutos nos quedamos dormidos, pero mientras dormimos no somos conscientes del tiempo, que pasa rápido para nosotros, pero lento fuera del sueño. Así se sentía Sasuke, cuando despego sus ojos y la luz que entraba por las ventanas choco en ellos. En qué momento paso, no lo supo, pero Naruto estaba tierna y cómodamente durmiendo, nada más y nada menos que abrazado a él. No evito corresponder, cuando quería era bueno y ahora porque no ser ese "Cuando quería"

Recordó que anoche su cabeza estaba caliente, luego de revisarla, cuando estornudo. Volvió a revisarlo y no solo su frente lo estaba, sino que su cuerpo entero, ardía en fiebre, eso era claro. Se molestó nuevamente, esa eran las consecuencias por tirarse anoche, al agua helada, tan débil era para enfermarse de la noche a la mañana, después de todo el, estaba más que bien.

—Tengo frio…—murmuro dormido y buscaba la cobija para cubrirse más, y Sasuke lo hizo por él. Se levantó de la cama, volvió a mirarlo enojado y salió del camarote, el mismo no lo cerro con llave, ya que en las condiciones que estaba, no podría huir. Fue hasta el camarote de Karin, entro como si nada, ya que ella siempre lo hacía de la misma manera en el suyo, pero esta no estaba. Bajo las escaleras y busco en el camarote de reuniones, menos que menos estaba y fue directamente a la cocina, de donde salió Suigetsu, comiendo una manzana.

—Ah, Sasuke ¿Se perdió la rubia de nuevo?

— ¡Cállate, solo yo lo llamo así, yo, entendido!—lo tomo la camisa y estaba contra la pared.

—De acuerdo. Cálmate.

— ¿Dónde está Karin? La necesito.

—Mandando en la cocina. —lo soltó de su furioso agarre y fue hasta la cocina, allí estaba la pelirroja, comandando todo.

—Sasuke, no parece que hayas amanecido muy bien y yo creí, que te divertirías mucho anoche.

—Ven conmigo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡Hazlo y apúrate, ustedes sigan con lo suyo!

— ¡Sí!

Lo siguió hasta el camarote, la hizo entrar dentro del mismo y sintió alivio, cuando no se equivocó, definitivamente Naruto no escaparía así como estaba, volando de fiebre. Inútilmente intentaba cubrirse aún más, pero aunque su cuerpo hervía, el sentía frio y empezaba a delirar. Karin enseguida lo reviso, después de todo, ella sabía medicina, así conoció a Sasuke luego de salvarlo y fue reclutada para el barco del mismo.

—Trae agua y un paño, tienes que ponérselo húmedo en la cabeza, para ver si baja un poco. Iré a buscar mis medicinas, espero se despierte para tomarlas. —de inmediato fue al baño, tomo un recipiente y lo lleno con agua, tomo una toalla y volvió con Naruto, definitivamente no perdería a su posesión, no le dejaría morir, la noche anterior no lo hizo y hoy, no sería la excepción.

—Maldito Dobe, te castigare cuando mejores. —Escucho Karin al volver. —Tsk…

—Te ayudare a que no lo pierdas, lo prometo Sasuke. —le dijo, sorprendiéndolo.

—Karin…

—Tú sigue con lo que haces, tienes que lograr que despierte, cuando tome la medicina estará mejor, y le darás tu castigo. Puede que lo quieras ¿Verdad? No puedo equivocarme y menos contigo, no cuidas así porque si a alguien y menos a un crio totalmente desconocido.

— ¿Quererlo?—lo miro, le coloco la toalla sobre la frente, Naruto se revolvió un poco, podría ser una señal de despertar tal vez.

Un par de paños más y daba más señales de despertar, en un momento iba a abrir sus ojos, pero quedo atento, escuchando la conversación que mantenía el pirata con la mujer peli roja de antes. De alguna manera se sintió herido, al escucharlo, pero después de todo, acostumbraban a hacer eso con él, hasta el propio líder de Konoha, Danzo, algo mejor no podía esperar de un desconocido, y despiadado pirata.

—No es lo que crees, me divertiré un poco con este crio, me asegurare de que sepa, que no debe traicionarme, menos a un Uchiha.

—Pero Sasuke…

— ¡Cuídalo tú, para eso pago tu estadía en mi barco! —definitivamente, estaba siendo usado, segundo Naruto y Karin empezaban a creer aquello ¿Pero por qué arriesgarse tanto por él? ¿Estaba loco acaso, eso lograban los críos rubios y hermosos? Como el que ahora, estaba en su cama, volando de fiebre.

— ¡Creo que tu…!—iba a finalizar con "Creo que tú lo quieres, pero todos lo sabremos antes que ti, como siempre" pero fue tarde, se había ido molesto del camarote, al mismo tiempo Naruto despertaba y el barco paraba su rumbo bruscamente.

Eso solo significaba dos cosas, Jugo se pasó de copas y choco el barco contra una roca o por primera vez en 6 años, eran abordados por otros piratas ¿Cuáles de las dos podrían ser?

—Madara, Kakashi, Obito y tu…

—Me presento, Deidara…—un abordaje definitivo y los causantes de aquello, estaban frente del capitán del Sharingan, apuntándole por todo lados y rebajando a la tripulación.

No solo sus hombres estaban rebajados, al igual que él, sin ninguna otra opción, sino que inclusive, unos cuantos intrusos, del barco que los abordo estaban por los camarotes, iban a llevarse todo lo que pudieran, y lo que más les llamo la atención fue Karin y Naruto, indefensos totalmente.

¿Qué hará Sasuke?

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo 4: **Contraataque.

**Eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado y mañana o mas tarde, tratare de traerles la conti, espero que mi internet no me vuelva a fallar.**

**Mattane**

**16/05/14**


	4. Contrataque

_**Hola, lamento la demora, pero de nuevo el internet, aunque al fin pude y solo me queda decir que disfruten el capitulo n,n**_

* * *

Necesitaba despejarse, estar a punto de ser descubierto, no le hacía nada bien, ya que jamás admitiría, que sentía algo por ese rubio, que volaba de fiebre y permanecía en su cama. A mitad de camino, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, que lo llevaría a la cubierta del barco, se vio sorprendido por como el barco paro tan de repente y no dudo en acelerar su paso, para encontrarse fuera y enterarse que sucedió.

Jugo no era tan irresponsable como para beber de más y embestir Sharingan contra una roca, incluso era el más responsable de la tripulación (Eso lo incluía al capitán; Sasuke.) Otro motivo, era ser abordados, pero la última vez fue hace 6 años y quienes se atrevieron, según recordaba Sasuke, estaban muertos, sus navegantes y el barco, se hundieron por un cañonazo.

Caras conocidas vio muchas, algunas que otras, no lo eran, estas mismas estaban desperdigadas por todo su barco, rebajando a su tripulación por cada rincón, definitivamente la unión de dos navegaciones piratas, podían al fin lograr, lo que nadie logro, superarle.

Los sujetos que aparecieron frente a él, tres, eran conocidos, menos el ultimo, estos vestían trajes de época, de cuerdo, de encajes, con flecos y detalles innecesarios. Estaban equipados con armas de fuego y armas blancas, sonreían triunfantes frente a Sasuke, este último no podía pensar y se veía todo lo contrario a feliz, molesto o amargado de desgracias, que se venían como una ola hacia él.

—Aún recuerdo lo que le has hecho a mi cara. —menciono el más alto de todos, un peli plateado, quien en vez de tener un parche en el ojo, tapaba la mitad de su cara y mantenía firme el arma, que apuntaba al moreno.

—Je, tranquilo Kakashi, ahora él está en nuestras manos. —el rubio mayor, que si tenía un parche en el ojo, quien se presentó ante Sasuke, como Deidara, puso su mano en el hombro del peli plata.

— ¡No dejen nada, la isla necesita cobrarse muchos años!—grito el pelilargo azabache, quien empuñaba una espada, ese era Madara y por ultimo quedaba Obito, quien se acercó serio hasta Sasuke, eso no significaba nada bueno.

—Le debes mucho a la isla y hoy, nos encargaremos de cobrar cada centavo, cada botín que tengas en Sharingan.

—Tsk… Adelante, ya me abatieron, estoy realmente rendido.

—Sabemos que el gran capitán de Sharingan, tiene una buena fortuna amasada, no está en este barco, ya que tan burro no eres después de todo. Por el momento puedes estar tranquilo, nadie posara un dedo sobre ella, aunque tarde o temprano lo perderás todo.

—Por eso mismo decidimos unánimemente, el dejarte con tu barco, tan solo nos llevaremos todo lo que tengas en él, uno que otro pirata que nos llevemos, no te afectara, después de todo tendrán un mejor trato con nosotros.

—Maldición… Tsk, como si dejara que pongas sus sucias manos sobre mi fortuna. —pensó y solo deseaba que se marcharan pronto.

Karin no tuvo más remedio que cuidar a Naruto, le daba pena, era solo un crio, aunque no lo aparentase y no tenía que dudar de los sentimientos que empezaban a florecer en Sasuke. Lo conocía hace unos cuantos años y tenía que estar muy segura, además para decírselo en la cara al capitán. Naruto estaba un poco más consiente ¿Pero por qué sentirse herido? No tenía motivos ¿O sí? Podría intentar nuevamente, con más éxito tirarse al mar y morir esta vez, pero aunque la fiebre empezaba a bajar, estaba débil y apenas llegaría a la puerta.

Subió su cabeza con un almohadón, tomo el frasco de vidrio, que tenía un líquido extraño dentro, este mismo podía apreciarse, al ser transparente. Giro la tapa del frasco, con tres veces bastaron para poder quitársela y dejarla sobre la bandeja que había en la cama, en la cual había una cuchara que tomo y allí puso el líquido. La mueca de asco no tardó en aparecer, que rayos le daría, no sabía, pero olía feo y vomitaría, la pelirroja se molestó al ver que no habría su boca para tomarla y al intentar una vez más, el susto se hizo presente, al sentir el movimiento el barco, ese movimiento brusco que hizo.

Dejo el frasco y la cuchara, no sabía que pasaba, pero antes de tocar la puerta, salir y enterarse, esta se abrió de una patada.

—El capitán no especifico los tesoros. —su apariencia en sí, era ridícula, Karin rio, pero solo para desaparecer el susto y anteponerse a la situación, fría, para defenderse y defender al rubio, que Sasuke apreciaba y como dije, todos lo sabrían antes que él.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Espero no sea la única mujer del barco, aunque ese chico parece una. —detrás del ridículo, si así, podría llamársele, apareció otro hombre y dos más detrás, en total eran 4 y tanto Karin como Naruto, no podían defenderse, era demasiado.

A tres puertas se encontraban los guardias de Sasuke, Sai y Gaara, esperando el momento justo para actuar, por lo que se escondieron eficientemente. Vieron claramente como Karin era prácticamente sacada a rastras del camarote del capitán y como Naruto, era llevado como si nada ¿Realmente no le importaba lo que le pase? La pelirroja peleaba con uñas y dientes, pero él estaba tieso.

No muy lejos, en las sombras y sin intenciones de ocultarse, se encontraba Suigetsu, quien fue detrás de aquellos hombres que se llevaron a Karin y Naruto, pero fue interceptado en el camino por otros dos, a los cuales no dudo en presentarles a su daga favorita. Esta enseguida empapo su filo con sangre a lo que el alvino sonrió satisfecho.

¿Qué haría? No lo sabía ¿Cuánto tendría que usar de su fortuna para recuperar todo lo que le estaban robando? Menos que menos ¿Y de qué manera encontraría a Naruto nuevamente…? ¿Naruto…? Sus ojos se fijaron en él, siendo escoltado por aquellos horribles hombres, que tenían neutralizada a Karin, aunque no fue fácil, pero al ser las bestias que eran, no dudaron en darle una buena bofetada que dejo inconsciente a la chica.

Deidara poso sus ojos en el blondo, Sasuke lo noto y cometió una estupidez, arremetiendo contra él, quien le disparo, el disparo resonó en el oído de cada uno, inclusive en los de Jugo, Sai, Gaara y hasta Naruto, que quedo en Shock, sin saber por qué, clavando inmediatamente su mirada en el capitán. Lo último que atino a ver, fue la caída del despiadado Pirata, la retirada del barco en donde ahora estaba prisionero y a lo lejos a los subordinados del ya nombrado, que corrieron a socorrerle.

No se encontraba en aquella cama ajena, que era como una nube y menos que menos estaba bajo el ala desconocida, perteneciente al capitán, que seguramente estaba muerto. Aquí era todo lujo, más que en el Sharingan, aunque empezaba a ver borroso y no tardo en perder el conocimiento ¿Qué sería de el ahora? Le daba igual ¿Estaría muerto aquel pirata? Se respondió con otra pregunta ¿Por qué tendría que importarle?

—Me interesa más este chico, aquella mujer pueden quedársela.

— ¿Estás seguro Deidara?

—De alguna manera siento conocerlo y no puedo equivocarme, Sasori.

—Bien, si necesita algo, estaré fuera, con su permiso. —el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y salió, haciendo guardia fuera del tan lujoso camarote. Camino hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, sus botas hicieron ruido en la madera y eso tan insignificante, pareció molestar a Naruto, Deidara lo noto, no lo entendió y siguió observándole. Por ocurrencia se acercó aún más a él y lo reviso, pudiendo darse cuenta que este volaba de fiebre, de alguna manera eso le trajo enojo, pero hacia el capitán, por dejar morir a las personas, podría imaginarse cuanto sufría Naruto, por estar tan enfermo, seguramente no había probado bocado en muchos días.

— ¡Sasori!—de inmediato se encontraba dentro, ante el llamado de su capitán.

—Dígame.

—Trae al doctor y uno de los hombres que trajeron a este chico.

—Enseguida. —se retiró y corrió, para acatar las órdenes.

—Si realmente eres, quien creo que eres, Uchiha Sasuke morirá de mi mano, te lo aseguro, Naruto. — ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? Era un misterio, pero tal vez pronto se sabría, lo único importante fue que el medico llego enseguida, acompañado de Sasori y mientras revisaba a Naruto, Deidara le hacía preguntas a uno de esos sujetos, que tomo como botín a Karin y Naruto.

—Entonces aseguras que el lugar no era parecido a un calabozo.

—No señor, tenía lujos y estaba en la parte de arriba. Pero por supuesto que este barco es mucho mejor, aquel no llega ni a la mitad.

— ¿Dónde está la pelirroja?

—En uno de los calabozos, ninguno la quiere como premio, Obito amenazo con tirarla al mar, es salvaje y se defiende bastante.

—Ve y tráela.

—Si, como diga.

—Estén listos, seguro ese Pirata de cuarta volverá por el chico y por la chica, no lo dudo, escuche que no es de su agrado, el que le roben sus tesoros y es claro que ellos lo son, no le vería el motivo de tenerlos en tal lugar.

Con el telescopio en la mano, el pecho al descubierto, que daba a conocer sus vendajes por la bala que solo le había rozado, algo de suerte al menos había obtenido, el moreno buscaba la ubicación de ese barco que los abordaron, nadie le robaba a Uchiha Sasuke, no perdería a Karin, alguien de su entera confianza y aunque no lo diga o lo demuestre, se había vuelto posesivo con su reciente adquisición, Naruto y no lo perdería así como así, y menos que menos luego que aquella mirada, que recibió, por parte de ese rubio, llamado Deidara.

Jugo estaba atento, concentrado en el rumbo precipitado que había tomado su capitán, después de todo, ser el segundo al mando, no significaba que sus buenos consejos, sean tomados plenamente o siempre, por el capitán. Suigetsu estaba aliviado por haberse encargado de dos, a los cuales mato y en el fondo, quería de vuelta a la molesta de Karin, le tenía aprecio.

Sai y Gaara, permanecía a lado de Sasuke, estaban preocupados y se sentían culpables por no haber hecho nada, Sasuke no pareció fijarse en ello, ahora solo le importaba recuperar lo que era suyo. Sonrió de medio lado, cuando al fin diviso al barco, no muy lejos de Sharingan.

— ¡Estén listos, no les perdonare que me hayan robado!—grito. Desde abajo, en el barco, tenían los cañones listos, a la señal de Sasuke tenía que disparar, todos a la vez, no importaba si no estaban bien sincronizados.

El otro barco, enemigo para el capitán, también estaba listo, pero jamás imaginaron, ni con los antecedentes, que recibirían un ataque directo, que no se hizo esperar. Un "Ya" sirvió para disparar y así se hizo, los cañonazos hicieron grandes hoyos en el barco enemigo, uno tras otro, hiriendo a personas y matando a otras. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca esta vez ellos hicieron el abordaje, no fue suficiente el estar prevenidos, ya que lo hecho anteriormente les fue devuelto.

— ¡Ya saben que hacer!—Suigetsu sonrió y dirigió todo, al igual que Jugo.

— ¡Maldición, no pensé que fuera tan directo!—Deidara estaba junto con Sasori y Kakashi, ninguno se veía contento y menos, cuando Sasuke los vio y no dudo en ir hasta ellos, esta vez preparado para lo que sea.

— ¿¡Donde esta lo que claramente es mío!?

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Deidara, lo suficientemente tranquilo, como si realmente no supiera a que se refería.

—El chico rubio y la chica pelirroja, lo material puedes quedarte. —respondió impaciente.

—Imprudente como siempre, a veces actúas sin pensar, Sasuke.

—Tu cállate, Kakashi. Si quieren seguir vivos, ya saben. —amenazo, Deidara rio y se acercó hasta el descaradamente.

—No pienses que lo tendrás de vuelta…—susurro, sin importarle el hecho, de que Sasuke le hiciera un agujero en el estómago, con su arma. —La chica es tuya, yo me quedo con él. —se alejó, el moreno lo miro con odio y disparo, rozando los cabellos de la coleta rubia.

— ¡No, no lastime a Deidara, ellos están en su camarote, puede llevárselos!—sonrió de medio lado y dio una reverencia hacia el pelirrojo, que jamás llego a pensar que no tuvo que abrir su boca.

—Bien, al fin alguien inteligente en este estúpido barco. ¡Llévame ahora, si no quieres que Deidara muera!

—Si… No se preocupe capitán, le protegeré.

— ¡Idiota!—estuvo a punto de parar a Sasori, pero el, Kakashi, Obito y Madara que acababan de llegar, fueron detenidos por Jugo, Suigetsu, Gaara y Sai, rodeados totalmente.

No importaba cuantas veces patease la puerta, esta no se abría—Ese bastardo debería tener este tipo de puertas reforzadas—pensó, refiriéndose a Sasuke, con su inútil intento de escape. Naruto estaba en la cama, débil y sin querer haber tocado la comida, que Deidara mando a traer para él. No soportaba escuchar más a esa mujer, pero dado los ruidos de afuera, en cualquier momento pensó, que un cañón debería de impactar en la habitación y asunto resuelto.

Su pensamiento no se hizo esperar, un caño impacto, pero con el susto bajo de la cama, nunca pudo imaginar que se salvaría y Karin daba gracias, tenía que devolverle a Sasuke, su tesoro, Naruto, suerte que no estaba muerto. — ¡Karin, Naruto!—escucho, la aludida y el aludido prestaron atención, reconociendo la voz del capitán.

— ¡Aquí, Sasuke, ayúdanos!—grito y en cuestión de minutos, la puerta fue derribada, después de todo, se necesitaba la fuerza de un hombre para cometer aquello, parecería un comentario machista, pero Karin siendo mujer, no pudo lograrlo.

—A ti ya no te necesito, lastima, tu preciado Deidara morirá junto contigo. — y sin más disparo, deshaciéndose de aquel, que le ayudo, aunque eso no significaba mucho para él. No tardó en hacerse ver, además de ser inmediato el agradecimiento por parte de Karin, a quien le ordeno irse, que ya no tenía tiempo que perder, para quedar definitivamente a solas con Naruto, quien no parecía contento y estaba ridículamente vestido.

— ¡Vete, ya puedes irte, no me iré contigo!

—Dobe, vamos, no hagas que use la fuerza.

— ¡Me niego!

—Maldición, eres un completo idiota, debemos irnos o terminaremos hundidos con este barco.

—No me importa…—dijo en un susurro, a zancadas el moreno quedo a su lado, enfrente de él y empezó a desvestirlo, ya no le importaba resistirse, menos podía imaginar lo que Sasuke buscaba con lo que hacía.

—No quiero que te veas como esos sujetos, totalmente vestido como payaso. —le quito la chaqueta, dejándole la camisa, que estaba debajo de otra camisa, la cual era parecía a la suya, pero tenía cordones, en ese cuello con forma de v. Siguieron los pantalones, que estaban arriba de otros, los cuales según para esos tipos, serían la ropa interior, que se parecía y era como los pantalones del capitán. Resumido, lo que para Kakashi, Deidara, Obito y Madara era ropa interior, para Sasuke y su tripulación, era la verdadera ropa.

El agua se introducía lentamente en el barco, y este de la misma manera se hundía y Sharingan esperaba a sus dos últimos tripulantes, el fiel capitán y su adorado tesoro, que aún se resistía, estaba pegado a la madera, que consistía en el piso del destruido camarote, el cual, empezaba a inundarse.

—Tal vez esto te haga cambiar de opinión…—levanto su mentón, haciendo que le mire y se encargó de gravar en la cara del blondo, la expresión de sorpresa, por lo que acababa de regalarle.

¿Qué sería el regalo? ¿Escaparían a tiempo de aquel barco?

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo, que tal, espero que realmente les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capitulo, espero no me falle el internet y no tarde en traérselos.**_

_**19/05/14**_

**_Próximo_**_** Capitulo 5: **Rescate._

**_¡Mattane!_**


	5. Rescate

_**Hola, lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí estoy y es lo importante, no explicare el por que, por que siempre es lo mismo, lo diré, culpa del internet ¬.¬ pero bueno, ya no importa, jejeje, disfruten el capitulo.**_

* * *

No opuso queja alguna y tan solo obedeció. Salió de aquel camarote donde momentos antes permanecía encerrada con Naruto y fue a encontrarse con Suigetsu, Jugo y los demás, que estaban listos para volver a Sharingan, pero estos se negaban, ya que su capitán, aun no regresaba. Mientras el barco donde aun permanecía, se hundía y ya no lo hacía lentamente, ahora había aumentado la velocidad.

Kakashi, Madara, Obito y Deidara escaparon en botes salvavidas, abandonando a su tripulación sus pertenencias, aprovechando bastante bien la oportunidad que le dieron los subordinados de Sasuke. Había deseado llevarse a Naruto consigo, pero estaba seguro que era algún, especie de tesoro para el capitán de Sharingan, así que sabía, que en algún momento, ese tesoro volvería a estar en sus manos y comprobaría aquello, que se metió en su cabeza, al momento de verlo.

Debían asegurarse de no perder Sharingan, así que lamentándolo mucho, volvieron al dicho barco, esperando que su capitán emergiera de las aguas, que hundían el barco del enemigo, que había huido. Esperaban impacientes, pero nada pasaba, ni siquiera podían imaginarse que demoraba tanto al moreno, Karin pudo suponerlo, pero si decía algo, complicaría más las cosas y sus compañeros se lanzarían al agua.

El agua llegaba hasta por la cintura, cerró sus ojos, listo para morir, pero estos los abrió, al sentir esa extraña y suave sensación en sus labios. Estaba acostumbrado a ver ese acto entre parejas, que paseaban por la plaza del pueblo, cada vez que hacía esos agotadores trabajos para el cruel, pero indiscutible líder de Konoha, su hogar, si podría decírsele, el cual quedo atrás, en sus memorias. Pero jamás lo vio entre hombres.

El despiadado pirata se había robado su primer beso, el cual veía lejos de ser de una chica. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sintió el agua por el cuello y la suavidad de ese contacto, que unía sus labios con los ajenos. ¿Por qué sus labios eran suaves? ¿No se supone que serían horripilantes? Correspondió, los brazos de Sasuke lo rodearon bajo el agua y luego corto aquel beso.

—Quería enseñarte que a mí no me traicionan, por eso mismo pensaba utilizarte pero Karin…—lo atrajo más hacia sí, pero el agua y la madera alrededor le hacían un imposible para hablar—Tenga razón tal vez si… Te quiero—dijo bajo el agua. Creyó haber escuchado mal, quería volver a oírlo, pero fue imposible, por más que Sasuke lucho por sujetarse de su brazo, para no separarse, terminaron por hacerlo, quedando lejos y bajo el agua, junto con la embarcación.

La noche había caído, atrás quedaron los restos del barco enemigo, quienes habían huido dejando morir cruelmente a su tripulación. Sharingan recupero todo lo perdido, pero faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien más importante, el capitán. Jugo estaba al mando, nadie le discutía, mientras que Suigetsu se encargaba de aquel idiota, que tiro un cañonazo, sin esperar a que el capitán volviera, lo que hizo que el barco se hundiera más rápido.

—De seguro estarán por alguna isla desierta, hay muchas por esta zona.

— ¿Estarán?

—Sí, no solo tenemos que recuperar al bastardo de nuestro capitán, también a su amado tesoro.

—Ah… Hablas de la rubia.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Tu cállate!

—Karin tiene razón, Suigetsu, tenemos que recuperar a ambos. —lo miraron.

—Dime algo Suigetsu, cuando ustedes tienen esos extraños encuentros, no te trasmite algo de razonamiento.

— ¿D-De que hablas?

—Tú sabes. —Jugo se sonrojo, Karin era peor que Sasuke, sabía todo lo que pasaba en Sharingan y ni siquiera era la capitán o la segunda al mando.

No quería mostrarse avergonzado así que se fue, poniendo una excusa como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Mientras la pelirroja y el peli naranja seguían con la búsqueda. Marcaron varios puntos probables en el mapa y quedaron convencidos en fijar su rumbo a tres. Se encontraban cansados, pero aun así seguían. Para el amanecer llegaron a la primer isla de tres. Jugo quedo a cargo como siempre y Gaara, Sai, Suigetsu y Karin subieron a los botes salvavidas, si bien no había nadie en la playa de la isla, pero su capitán podría estar adentrado en el bosque de la misma e ingresarían para buscarlo.

Pestaño dos veces, y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, el sol chocaba en su cara y era doloroso mantenerlos abiertos. Sintió ganas terribles de vomitar, se hizo a un lado y escupió toda el agua de mar. Se apoyó en sus manos— ¿Arena?—se preguntó, miro apenas a su alrededor y había más arena. Enfrente el agua chocaba contra sus piernas. Estaba empapado de la cintura para abajo, mientras que de la cintura para arriba estaba seco. — ¿Dónde estoy?—volvió a formularse una pregunta y se levantó, divisando algo borroso, no muy lejos, y por curiosidad decidió investigar, encontrándose con el despiadado pirata.

Estaba igual que él, como haces unos momentos. Lo creyó muerto por que no despertaba, así que se arrodillo y de nuevo con curiosidad lo reviso. Su pecho no subía y bajaba, lo que le daría según él, señales de estar aún con vida. Lo tomo de los brazos y antes de que se lo lleve al agua lo arrastro lejos de la misma. De repente recordó y se tocó los labios ¿Por qué lo había besado? Era un misterio, pero de alguna manera se sintió increíble, aunque extraño hecho por hombres.

—Oye… Esta muerto Dattebayo…—lo miro triste ni el sabia el por qué y se acercó un poco más. Varias veces observo los rescates de Konoha y empezó a seguir cada paso. Primero reviso su respiración, parando la oreja en su pecho, si es que era así. No escucho su corazón y su pecho no subía y bajaba. Puso una mano sobre el mismo y presiono, llegando a los más difícil y vergonzoso, tocar sus labios nuevamente.

Sujeto su nariz, haciendo pinzas con los dedos y sumamente rojo, a punto de morir por la vergüenza junto sus labios, de nuevo de esa suavidad, que olvido rápidamente, después de todo su intención no era matarlo, pensándolo bien, le había sacado de esa isla y por lo menos no tenía que trabajar más para Danzo. Lo molesto era que no veía el derecho del pirata, por decidir en su vida, si quería morir lo haría, él no se lo impediría. Con sus labios separo los suyos y le transmitió aire, presiono su pecho al mismo tiempo, era algo torpe, por eso mismo, lo hacía como le salía.

Con éxito absoluto, Sasuke despertó, tosiendo y liberando el agua de sus pulmones. Aún no había notado la presencia de su salvador, que lo miraba expectante. Se recuperó poco a poco, al terminar al fin pudo ver a Naruto, sonrió al verlo rojo, este se alejó, levantándose y caminando lejos, pero el pirata lo imito, y resbalando en la arena, al levantarse, logro alcanzarlo.

—Espera ¿Dónde vas tu solo? Dobe.

—Um…—se soltó de su agarre y siguió caminando, a Sasuke le apareció una venita en la frente y esta vez lo detuvo colocándose enfrente.

—No te salvas a ti mismo, pero a mí sí.

—No soy ninguno asesino.

—Tsk, sí.

— ¡No lo soy!

—Bien, si es así, deja de intentar matarte.

—Es mi vida y hago lo que quiera con ella.

—Te advertí que si yo te lo ordeno morirás. —fue firme y amenazante.

—Ya no estamos en su barco, por lo tanto no puede mandar. —lo dejo boquiabierta, pareciera que no desistiría jamás de esa manía para desafiarlo, logrando así, que le gustase más.

Un poco después, se encontraban a una distancia considerablemente, cerca. Cada paso que daba el blondo para alejarse del moreno no servía de mucho, tarde o temprano volvían a acercarse. Estaba agotado, hambriento y sediento, pero no le importaba. Ya cansado de caminar, tuvo que conformarse con la compañía de Sasuke, que de a ratos lo miraba, hasta que un ruido particular lo hizo darse cuenta de algo muy importante, que también lo enojo y mucho.

Su estómago gruño como un león, lo toco tratando de ocultar aquel ruido, pero ya era tarde. Vio que el pirata se levantó, lo miro enfadado desde arriba, volvió a bajar y lo levanto del brazo. —Usuratonkachi…—murmuro, se resistió, pero fue inútil, como siempre. —Me ayudaras a pescar así comes algo.

—No quiero, suéltame Dattebayo…

— ¡Tsk, silencio antes que me enfade aún más!—se detuvo y choco contra su espalda, lo soltó y se agacho—Sube, seguro estarás cansado también.

—Me niego, Teme. —hizo un puchero y también se enojó.

— ¡Hazlo!—ordeno más severo y amenazante, pero una idea cruzo por su cabeza. —Como quieras, yo tengo hambre y no de cualquier comida. —se levantó e intimido a Naruto con el acercamiento, lo volvió a hacer, este retrocedió y cayó en la arena con Sasuke encima. Lo tomo de la nuca y unió sus labios ferozmente, inmediatamente el blondo se rindió al beso, como si fuera otra persona, de la misma manera se transformó el azabache y ya no podía detenerse.

Introdujo su mano dentro de la camisa y no evito gemir cuando las yemas de sus dedos, tocaron su piel, erizándola al instante. Corto el beso y con una sonrisa bajo su mano, nuevamente deteniéndose en su entrepierna, allí Sasuke apretó y se alegró, ya que anteriormente Naruto había estornudado, pero esta vez había obtenido aquel sonido tan deseado, un gemido.

Se cubrió con los brazos la cara, estaba avergonzado y eso dejaba encantado a Sasuke que ahora tenía su mano dentro, tocando directamente su erección que poco a poco se hacía ver. Hizo movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, lo hizo suspirar y luego tener un espasmo para finalmente lograr que se viniera. Delante suyo lamio sus dedos, sin dejar ningún resto de su esencia blanquecina y volvió a ofrecerle su espalda para cargarlo.

—Sube o llegare al final.—se reincorporo, sin poder deshacerse de la sensación, que tuvo hace unos momentos, la cual había dejado un calor extraño en todo su cuerpo, dudo, pero aquello fue tan extraño, no lo comprendía y antes de que se vuelva a repetir subió a la espalda de Sasuke, quien lo cargo. Más tarde ese dia, Sasuke ya se encontraba asando los pescados, al fuego que el mismo preparo. Casi a la fuerza tuvo que comer y su estómago se sintió feliz, pero se encontraba muy molesto y cada tanto recordaba cómo fue tocado y se avergonzaba.

Supuso que el inocente de su tesoro jamás entendería lo que hizo hace rato, por eso mismo lo cometió, y sabía que sería extraño y se avergonzaría, además de que seguramente no deseaba volver a sentir aquello, y todo salió perfecto, pudo cargarlo sin que se opusiera y logro convencerlo de comer y estar cálido al lado de la fogata, pero había quedado con muchas ganas de continuar, no tenía idea de cuánto más soportaría.

Llegada la hora de dormir, Naruto solo se recostó en la arena y le dio la espalda a Sasuke, quien espero pacientemente que se durmiera. Cuando estuvo realmente seguro se acostó a su lado y quedo dormido observándolo, con un solo pensamiento, amanecer con Naruto abrazado nuevamente a él. Aquello no se hizo esperar, a mitad de la noche Naruto se movió dormido y se abrazó a lo primero que tanteo, Sasuke, encontrándose muy a gusto, mientras que su "Almohada" lo abrazaba dormido, al sentirlo.

Manteniendo aun la esperanza de encontrar a su capitán, en el último punto marcado, se encontraban Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu y parte de la tripulación. El rumbo ya estaba marcado y luego de haber descansado varios minutos se dispusieron a seguir. Casi al amanecer, mientras ellos arribaban a la isla, el sol salía y la llama de esperanza se engrandeció, cuando vieron algo en la playa.

— ¡Capitán bastardo!—grito Karin, Sasuke despertó, sonrió por ver a Naruto bien abrazado a él y luego quedó confundido, cuando vio a Karin.

—Karin…—se levantó, el rubio se revolvió, pero siguió durmiendo, aun no despertaba. —Se tardaron en encontrarnos.

—Capitán, bien, no tenemos que buscar a la rubia, esta con usted. —dijo Suigetsu, pero Sasuke no le dio importancia esta vez, por como llamo a Naruto.

Solo las cenizas quedaban de la fogata que hizo la noche anterior Sasuke y eso pudo ver con sus ojos azules, que empezaban a despertar. De nuevo era de dia y al parecer ya no estaba solo con el pirata, sus camaradas habían llegado a rescatarlo. El moreno le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero se negó, no podría hacerle aquello tan vergonzoso delante de los demás piratas, así que ya no temía.

—Debemos irnos. —dijo Suigetsu impaciente.

—Tómala.

—Me quedo.

— ¿¡Como que te quedas!?—Karin se sorprendió. Naruto quedo sentado en la arena y apoyo su cabeza, en sus brazos, mirando desinteresado a un lado. De nuevo logro enfadarlo, no lo soporto más y brusco lo levanto por su cuenta, arrastrándolo.

— ¡Déjame, me quedare, Teme maldito!

—Como quieras.

— ¿Se quedara Sasuke?

—Sí, si es lo que quiere Karin, que se quede. Vámonos. —ordeno y los tres se fueron caminando, Naruto volvió a sentarse en la arena, otra vez desinteresado, dispuesto a quedarse allí, a morir como siempre. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos, se miraron una última vez, eso creía Naruto, se levantó y empezó a caminar, dándoles la espalda, para de un momento a otro, quedar suspendido en el aire.

Volvió por él y lo cargo al hombro, no importaba que patalee como niño chiquito, tampoco recibir insultos de su parte y que intentara tirarse del bote salvavidas, lo tenía bien sujeto, y así estuvo hasta encontrarse nuevamente en Sharingan. Dio la orden de ir hasta la isla secreta de piratas, Jugo de nuevo al mando y toda la tripulación contenta de tener a su capitán de nuevo, quien ya se encontraba en su camarote y tenía en sus manos a Naruto, el cual se encontraba en silencio y enfadado sobre la cama.

¿Terminara lo empezado en la isla?

* * *

_**Seguro les gusto mucho, eso espero D: sino, no se que haré, ahora si, hasta la próxima :D ¡Mattane!**_

**24/05/14**

**LeyiUzumaki**

**_Próximo_**_** Capitulo 6: **Sabotaje._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi-Sensei_


	6. Sabotaje

_**Notas del capitulo:**_

_**Yaa ¿Como están? Yo bien, feliz de poder subir al fin la continuación y saber, que la disfrutaran mucho n,n**_

* * *

Tan solo un dia tardaron en llegar a la isla de los piratas. Esta era conocida como Akatsuki, su líder no era visto constantemente, cualquiera diría que estaba muerto, y que al aparecer, revivía las escasas veces que aparecía, lo cual era fantasioso, un simple rumor, que sacaba más de una sonrisa al líder. Poseía tres grandes muelles, uno del lado sur, el segundo del lado oeste, y finalmente el tercero, para sí encontrarse el último, al norte de la isla.

No era fácil ser el líder de una isla, que solo era visitada por piratas, quienes vivían en la misma, pero a diferencia de sus actuales líderes, este era un ex pirata. Vestía elegante con tonos grises como el color de su cabello, llevaba lentes, y era viudo. Su compañía era la de su bella hija, quien se encargaba de la gran mansión, con ayuda de dos chicas más.

Mientras que el, tenía dos fieles sirvientes. Su nombre era Kabuto Yakushi, quien en estos momentos se encontraba en su despacho, a su lado se encontraba uno de sus sirvientes, mientras esperaba noticias de un barco pirata en particular ¿Seria Sharingan?

Naufragar en las peligrosas islas que rodeaban a Akatsuki no fue fácil con un pobre bote salvavidas, en el cual escaparon luego de que Sharingan destruyera su embarcación. La corriente los arrastro, más rápido que aun gran barco, por lo que en vez de tardar dos días, tan solo fue uno. Tal como pensaron, su nuevo capitán, junto con Deidara los estaba esperando, como si hubiese sido capaz, de adivinar que terminarían como estaban, además de suponer el muelle en donde terminaría su naufragio, para ser precisos, el del norte.

En el muelle del norte su barco había sido divisado por una muy particular persona, a través de un telescopio. Alto, de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, una capa negra con tonos rojos lo cubría hasta sus pies, ensombreciendo su cara, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su identidad, era claro que no deseaba ser descubierto ¿Por qué? Y tenía la compañía de sus chicos, uno castaño y el otro moreno.

En su mano, que daba a conocer algo de su piel, sostenía el telescopio anterior, con el cual diviso a Kakashi, Obito, Deidara y Madara. Cuando estuvo seguro de quienes eran, dio una orden, y los chicos ayudaron a subir a los náufragos, sobre el mulle, trayendo de inmediato lo suficiente para abrigados, al igual que unas botellas pequeñas, que contenían alcohol, un poco de ello estaría sufrientemente bien para darles calor, juntos con los sacos. No había sido fácil navegar un dia, eso era notable, por la falta de provisiones y sin el calor de sus camas, para dormir en la cruel noche.

— ¡Deidara!

—Dime—dijo desinteresado, por el tono del moreno.

— ¿Lo mataste?

—No interesa.

—Contesta.

—Qué más da si lo eh hecho, aquel hermano que tienes se lo merece. —camino por su lado, arrojando la botella vacía, que se quebró al caer.

— ¡Espera, no hay tiempo para tus bromas, problemas peores ya están en puerto!—advirtió y lo detuvo.

—Luego discuten. —intervino Kakashi—No me olvido de esto. —toco su barbilla, que permanecía cubierta—Pero te aseguro que no está muerto, mantuve mis ganas al igual que Deidara, quien solo intento darle un susto inútil, que trajo consecuencias. —Los otros dos asintieron y quedo convencido.

Dejo a Deidara, quien termino por desaparecer de la vista de todos. Al mismo tiempo sin decir nada, giro en su lugar y los demás lo siguieron, subiendo al transporte que los esperaban. La noche volvió a llegar, por su parte, ellos prefirieron no hablar hasta llegar a la mansión, más grande de Akatsuki, de quien pueden creer que seria. Al llegar bajaron y caminaron hasta la puerta. Esta fue abierta por una hermosa mujer, de cabello rosa, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, tenía ojos verdes y llevaba un vestido color crema, con hermosos detalles.

—Le diré a mi padre que llegaron. —camino hasta una puerta cercana, pero esta fue abierta de par en par, mucho antes de poder tocar la perilla.

—Bien, puedo darme cuenta que Deidara escapo, como de costumbre. —su observación fue acertada y veloz, era su estilo.

—Lo siento mucho Kabuto, últimamente su actitud ha cambiado. —aun llevaba su capa, no se la quitó en todo el camino, pero como ya se encontraba seguro en la mansión, para que seguir llevándola.

—Podría jurar que no eres, quien eres, cuando la llevas puesta. —comento la peli rosada con una sonrisa.

—Aquí no hay nada que ocultar Sakura. —afirmo Kakashi.

—Es verdad. —seguía con su sonrisa, que esta vez fue para el peli plata.

—Me contaran que sucedió. —Esperaba hace días saber, pero gracias a su hija, aun seguiría con la espera.

—Preferiría que después, la cena ya está lista. —camino hasta otra puerta que ella misma abrió, invitándolos a pasar. La mesa era enorme y sobre la misma, estaba la cena servida—Cenen y más tarde pueden charlar.

Morían de hambre, pero de igual manera dudaron, miraron a Kabuto y este asintió, ingresaron, sentándose todos en la mesa, por esa noche tendría tiempo aun, no debían preocuparse, sino hasta los dos próximos días. La joven sonrió satisfecha y claro que los acompañaría, siendo ella la única mujer en la mesa, pero no en la mansión.

* * *

Desde el preciso momento que lo llevo cargando a su hombro, como si de un saco se tratase y lo dejo en su cama, en su mismo camarote, no lo volvió a ver. Lo ignoro unas horas, aun en su cama, y sin decir nada, simplemente se fue. Aprovecho para salirse de su cama, aunque estaba bastante a gusto, pero volvió a la misma cuando la puerta se abrió.

No podría ser otra, más que Karin, la única mujer de la tripulación. Como siempre entraba sin permiso y tanto ella como Naruto quedaron sorprendidos por que la puerta no tenía llave. El blondo pensó en escaparse nuevamente, pero desistió, seguramente si volvía a tirarse de Sharingan, de nuevo viviría, porque el despiadado pirata lo rescataría. Dio un suspiro y la pelirroja también. Camino hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, pero este era indiferente.

Podía significar que extrañaba su compañía, tal vez, pero si realmente era así, jamás lo admitiría o se daría cuenta. Se recostó en la cama, ya que a cualquiera le daría ganas de dormir en ella, siendo lo suave que era. Al poco tiempo se durmió y Karin sonrió al ver la imagen tierna y le coloco la frazada encima, pudiendo ver claramente una señal por parte del blondo, de que estaba a gusto.

Se marchó cruzándose con Suigetsu en el camino, este como todas la noches que Sasuke quedaba al mando del timón, iba a darle un visita a Jugo, quien supuestamente estaría disfrutando del descanso que le daba su capitán, pero este y la pelirroja, sabían que no precisamente descansaría. Cruzaron mirada, ella sonrió alterando su humor, ya que sabía perfectamente de donde venía.

—Supongo que Jugo termino su descanso. —comento.

—¡No molestes!—grito y fue directo a su camarote, un tanto avergonzado. Al poco tiempo salió Jugo, para ahora darle descanso el a su capitán. Karin ya seguramente estaría en su cama, lista para dormir. Apenas tuvo conversación con el peli naranja, ya que moría por volver con su rubio de ojos azules.

—Bien, me iré. —solo dijo y se perdió dentro del barco. Subió las escalera y siguió caminando hasta encontrarse frente a su camarote, descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta, de inmediato pensó que Naruto había escapado, pero no, al igual que Karin, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, por la escena tan adorable que desprendía del blondo, durmiendo en su cama.

Se quitó sus botas, las cuales hicieron ruido en la madera del piso, al caer en este, Naruto se dio la vuelta y murmuro un "Mmm" pero no despertó. Se quitó el cinturón y lo metió dentro del baúl, siguió su camisa y se quedó solamente con los pantalones. Aun tenia vendaje por el disparo de ese tal Deidara, que por suerte no fue tan grave, seguramente al dia siguiente ya podría quitárselo.

—Hora de tu castigo, Dobe. —dijo, él no lo escucho, tampoco vio, ni sintió el momento, en que Sasuke se acostó a su lado. Lo movió un poco, para meterlo bajo las sabanas, le quito su camisa, descubriendo su pecho. Admiro lo hermoso que era, dando besos por todo su torso. Siguió con sus pezones, pasando su húmeda lengua por ellos, lentamente. Naruto disfrutaba aquello, no oponía queja alguna, ya que estaba dormido.

Era aprovecharse de que sus defensas estaban bajas, tal vez sí, pero esas defensas desvanecían cuando dormía y quería castigarlo, no se detendría, ni aunque despertase e intentara alejarlo, deseaba enseñarle quien mandaba. Sin duda saboteaba su inocente cuerpo, pero era Sasuke Uchiha, el capitán de Sharingan, lo cual no era oposición para sus actos.

Siguió con su cuello, claro sin antes arrebatarle otro beso de sus labios, logrando finalmente que Naruto despertara, en el preciso momento que el moreno devoraba su oreja, mordiéndola y succionando su lóbulo. Se estremeció y de alguna manera correspondió a todas las caricias que recibía, cuando rodeo a Sasuke con sus brazos.

Se alejó y lo miro desde arriba, se encontraba rojo y con los ojos entreabiertos. Su corazón latía, su cuerpo estaba caliente y un hormigueo extraño nacía en su entrepierna. No quería, pero al mismo tiempo si, esas caricias que empezaban a domarlo de alguna manera. Sintió de nuevo las suaves yemas de sus dedos en su piel, que tenía la reacción buscada por Sasuke, lograr que se erizara y así, Naruto pudiera gemirle.

Busco sus labios y los obtuvo, cada vez se rendía más, era inevitable, todo era extraño, pero en su interior le gustaba y era tarde para oponerse. Ya había sido despojado de sus pantalones, lo que lo avergonzó, por estar desnudo ante otro hombre, y vaya que hombre, un pirata que quería dominar su vida y ahora, las reacciones incontrolables por el mismo, pero controlables por Sasuke, de su cuerpo.

—-D-Detente…

—Mereces un castigo.

—P-Por favor… Ah…—tomo su miembro con la mano y empezó a moverse de arriba, hacia abajo, logrando su erección, a lo que sonrió y siguió con aquel movimiento. Lo introdujo en su boca y esta vez los movimientos eran ascendentes y descendentes, producidos con su boca. No era necesario estar cubiertos, el calor de ambos cuerpos era insoportable y Sasuke destapo a ambos, suspendió las piernas de Naruto en el aire y jugo con su entrada, tan inocente como su dueño.

Entre tantos gemidos y suspiros, vino el espasmo y el orgasmo, que le hicieron venirse en la boca del moreno. Bajo sus piernas, humedeció uno de sus dedos, y mientras lo distrajo con un apasionante beso lo penetro. Se sintió extraño, como siempre, quería que saliera, pero Sasuke empezó a moverlo, cada vez más rápido, mientras se ocupaba de sus sensibles pezones y le roba uno que otro beso.

— ¿Disfrutas tu castigo?—sonrió— Naruto…—siguió embistiéndolo unas veces más, logrando otro delicioso, pero extraño, orgasmo, al rubio.—Te encuentro cansado, mañana seguiremos, poco a poco te iré acostumbrando, para llegar al tan ansiado final—pensó, lo beso, abrazándolo posesivamente contra su pecho desnudo, y rozando su erección cubierta, con la descubierta de Naruto.

No tardo en quedar nuevamente dormido, entre las sabanas que cubrían su desnudes. Le hizo falta un baño, que tendría que prepararlo el mismo, pero no importaba. Al salir se recostó al lado del rubio, nuevamente quedando frente al mismo, buscando lo de siempre, despertar y que este abrazado a él, amaba aquello. Acaricio su mejilla y delineo las rayitas de su cara—Parece un zorrito… uno salvaje como el que vi aquella vez—recordó su niñez, la desaparición de su hermano, preguntándose donde estaba, para finalmente dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente fue Naruto quien despertó, sujetado a algo sumamente suave. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose abrazado al pirata, que tanto desafiaba. Se levantó exaltado, quedando parado en medio de la habitación, descubriendo que estaba desnudo, por un momento casi grita, pero tapo su boca y en silencio recogió su ropa, se vistió y como si fuese una puñalada, recordó lo sucedió la noche anterior.

Fue como en la isla, de nuevo esas extrañas caricias ¿Por qué hacía eso con él? ¿Acaso no podría castigarlo con la muerte? Después de todo era un pirata, tenía entendido que los piratas mataban a los que les traían problemas, pero él seguía vivo, con extraños sonidos salían de él, al igual que las sensaciones.

Mantenía claro, que aunque tuviera nuevamente la oportunidad de huir y tirarse al mar, sería como la vez que intento ahogar a Sasuke, este llegaría nuevamente hasta él y lo rescataría. Pensó unos instantes que podría hacer, para no volver a ser tocado. Recordó que el pirata lo trajo con la sola idea de hacerle pagar, por ocultar aquellos sujetos, sin conocerlo. Según el, lo había traicionado, algo imposible, porque no lo conocía, lo cual no le importo y lo abordo a Sharingan, supuestamente para ser su esclavo.

— ¿Qué hacen los esclavos?—se preguntó, y pego un salto cuando Sasuke se movió, para su suerte no despertó. —Um… lo tengo…—sonrió feliz y camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió del camarote.

En el camino recibió ayuda de Karin, para llegar a la cocina, ella estuvo a punto de regresarlo con Sasuke, pero él dijo "Como su esclavo debo servirle y antes de que despierte, le preparare se desayunó" de por si fue extraño, pero la hizo sonreír y lo ayudo con todo el gusto del mundo. Quienes antes fueron escondidos por él, se extrañaron, pero con cada indicación del rubio, este término por preparar el desayuno, que por su cuenta lo llevo a Sasuke.

— ¿Naruto…?

—Buenos Dias Capitán. —dijo sonriente. —Aquí está su desayuno. —su sueño fue todo lo contrario a la realidad, Naruto no le disparaba con su arma, sino que traía una bandeja en sus manos con su ¿Desayuno? seguro el sueño fue la realidad, y el ahora agonizaba o ¿Planeaba envenenarlo, para así poder morir tranquilo, sin importarle que fuera doble asesino? No lo sabía, de hecho no imagino que lo único que buscaba Naruto, era no ser más tocado por él.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

**_Próximo_**_** Capitulo 7: **Intención._

**_Eso fue todo, Mata Ne._**

**_28/05/14_**

**_LeyiUzumaki_**


	7. Intencion

**_Konnichiwa, Gomen por la tardanza, pero gracias a mi aborrecido internet, no puedo traer la continuación, al día siguiente, siempre es lo mismo, espero mañana si puede traer la continuación y que no me falle el internet, disfruten este por el momento ^^_**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y gracias a las cortinas pudo apreciar que era de dia, ya que por las mismas se colaba algo de luz. El sol estaba radiante, amaba verdaderamente esos días. Bostezo y se levantó, era sorprendente que su desayuno no haya tocado la puerta, lo que quería decir era que, quien se supone traería su desayuno, no la despertó como cada mañana, tocando a su puerta, de alguna manera era su desayuno quien lo hacía, raro, sí, pero qué más da.

Poseía paz interior, aun no se enfadaría, y sin más se limitó a ir darse un baño de sales, para relajarse, ya lo estaba, pero podría dejarlo de estar. Al terminar se arregló y como su desayuno aun no llegaba, sin alterarse como de costumbre, decidió salir e ir a averiguar el porqué de tardar tanto. Abrió la puerta, salió y cerro la misma detrás de si, como el camarote del capitán no estaba muy lejos, pudo apreciar como su puerta se abrió, asomándose unos rayitos rubios.

Miro la escalera, y llego a deprimirse porque no tenía idea de donde estaba la cocina. Sus ojos vieron a Karin, quien se acercó hasta donde estaba, preocupándose de lo que pueda intentar.

— ¿Qué haces?—se cruzó de brazos— ¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke?

— ¿La cocina donde esta?

— ¡Ninguna cocina ni excusas tontas, acabas de…!—lo miro curiosa— ¿Cocina?

—Sí. —le sonrió. Levanto una ceja y sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo abrió la puerta del camarote, Sasuke estaba dormido, tanteaba la cama, y daba suspiros de rendición. Cerro la puerta y soltó a Naruto, quien se sobo el brazo y sin querer hizo un puchero, logrando que Karin lo abrazara como pidiéndole perdón.

—Dime que te traes ¿Qué planeas?

—Solo utilizar la cocina. —dijo avergonzado, por ser abrazado por una chica.

— ¿Para qué?—lo soltó, mirándolo de soslayo.

—Debo preparar el desayuno del capitán.

—Seguro no tienes fiebre, yo que creí que… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Como su esclavo debo servirle y antes de que despierte, le preparare se desayunó. —finalizo.

—Es extraño, pero mientras este vigilando sus espaldas, no pasara nada. —Pensó—Te llevare a la cocina, yo precisamente iba allí, aun no me traen mi maldito desayuno y quiero explicaciones o rodaran cabezas.

El camino fue normal, pero Karin seguía sin entender a Naruto, además este le sonrió, más extraño aun. Quienes el mismo oculto antes, sin saber de quién, estaban un tanto demorados, no solo con el desayuno de la pelirroja, sino que con el desayuno de casi toda la tripulación. El único que acostumbraba a aparecer por esas horas de la mañana era Sasuke, así que al sentir pasos de botas no evitaron apurarse con lo que hacían, tirando un bol, donde había una preparación, que cocinarían pronto.

—No soy Sasuke…—se sorprendieron al ver a Karin y más aún cuando vieron a Naruto. — ¡Que rayos paso con mi desayuno!—grito, obviamente no esperaba respuesta, maso menos si, la bandeja preparada para ser llevada a su camarote.

—Buenos días. —dijo Naruto, volvieron a sorprenderse, al parecer no les guardaba rencor, pero de alguna manera querían recompensarlo por haberlo hecho parte de las "Pertenencias" de Sasuke, el pirata más despiadado, según ellos

— ¡Buenos días!—respondieron al unísono.

—Puede ir a su camarote, señorita Karin, enseguida llegare con su desayuno. —aviso Shikamaru, evitando dar un bostezo, ya que a pesar de ser flojo y amar dormir, era responsable, y no haría enojar completamente a la pelirroja.

—Gracias, pero me quedare aquí.

—Perfecto, deseo saber que le gusta al capitán. —Naruto volvió a sonreírle, al parecer, descubrió que esa actitud simpática de su parte, funcionaba perfectamente con Karin.

—Verduras, cualquier platillo que prepares con ella, estará más que maravilloso para Sasuke.

—Um… De acuerdo—volvió a sonreír y varios canastos sobre una mesada llamaron a su atención.

Tomo varias verduras, entre ellas las más llamativas y raras, algo de champiñones, tomate, zanahorias y demás. Se acercó a la cocina, donde se encontraba Chōji, quien se apartó y dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera. Todos miraron atentos, para finalmente ver el salteado de verduras, que preparo Naruto, supuso que sería un buen desayuno. Mientras estas estaban a fuego lento, preparo un jugo de tomate y luego saco las verduras.

—Bien, gracias por darme espacio. —dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa anterior.

—Creo que ya no hace falta seguirle, me pregunto si Sasuke ya le quito su inocencia. —pensó y dio una orden para que Shikamaru le diera el desayuno de una vez por todas.

Camino al camarote del capitán, Naruto se encontraba más feliz, ya no sería nunca más tocado por Sasuke, al menos eso creía en su cabeza inocente. Encontrándose ya frente a la puerta, sostuvo la bandeja con una mano y abrió la misma. Por otro lado el moreno aun dormía y soñaba que al despertar, como lo hacía en estos precisos momentos, el rubio estaba frente a su cama y le apuntaba con su arma, disparándole al final.

— ¿Naruto…?

—Buenos Dias Capitán. —dijo sonriente. —Aquí está su desayuno. —su sueño fue todo lo contrario a la realidad, Naruto no le disparaba con su arma, sino que traía una bandeja en sus manos con su ¿Desayuno?— ¿Sobre su cama o la mesa?—pregunto, Sasuke lo recorrió con la mirada y se detuvo en la sonrisa, que tenía Naruto, de oreja a oreja y radiante como el sol de esa mañana, que se colaba por la ventanas, al igual que en el camarote de Karin.

— ¿Qué es lo que se trae?—pensó. —Déjalo sobre la mesa. —indico, este obedeció, luego volvió a pararse frente a la cama.

— ¿Desea que prepare su baño?—se levantó de la cama y camino hasta él.

— ¿Quién o que eres, que cambio a Naruto, mi eterno desafiante por esto?—lo señalo con un dedo.

—Solo cumplo mi deber.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Servirle personalmente al capitán de Sharingan. Con ese propósito me hizo abordar. Dattebayo.

—Intentas decir que… ¿No me desafiaras más?

—Dattebayo. —volvió a decir esa palabra, que esta vez lo descoloco, pero antes de abalanzarse hacia su inocente presa, decidió mirar más la obra, no quería perderse el final de la trama, con todas sus fuerzas, osaba saber que buscaba el Dobe.

* * *

Akatsuki volvió a ver el sol, otra maravillosa mañana más. La mansión de su líder despertaba para dar inicio a sus actividades del nuevo dia. La única hija de Kabuto, Sakura, la bella peli rosada de ojos Jade, ayudaba a las criadas de la casa, con el desayuno, el mismo seria servido en pocos minutos en la mesa, donde su padre, y los invitados desayunarían, para luego hablar, una tarea pendiente y de emergencia. ¿Qué tanto?

Iban de un lado otro, al compás de su comandante, si la cocina fuera un barco, Sakura calificaría perfectamente como su capitán, toda una experta, junto con sus fieles ayudantes. Las bandejas de plata se iban luciendo con los platillos del desayuno, una vez listas se sobo la frente y suspiro.

—Hecho, gracias Hinata, Shizune.

—No hay de que señorita. —dijeron al unísono y sonriendo junto con ella.

—Es tiempo de ir llevando las bandejas. —camino hasta la mesa, tomando una de ellas, al igual que las otras dos chicas.

—Me permiten que les ayude.—sin la capa anterior, utilizando el traje de época, pero no tan ridículo como los náufragos a los que les brindo ayuda; se encontraba el azabache de ojos negros, mantenía una sonrisa, sencillamente, simple, levantando las marcas a los costados de su nariz, las cuales caían desde sus ojos.

—Pensé que estarías con Deidara, tienen asuntos que resolver.

—No iré tras él, después de todo intento asesinar a mi hermano, aunque haya sido un susto, mejor no cruzármelo.

—Veras, Itachi…—dudo y continuo—Anoche, después de la cena, el apareció por la puerta de la cocina y le permití subir, ya que deseaba hablar contigo. ¿Acaso no despertó junto a ti?

— ¡Si fuera él no me atrevería a colarme en mi cama, en medio de la noche!—exclamo, camino hasta la mesa y también tomo una bandeja. —No veo el problema de ayudarles, bellas damas. —sonrió y se dirigió hasta la puerta, que daba directo al comedor.

—No creo que Itachi este molesto por lo de Sasuke, hay algo más, pero como siempre, tarde o temprano seré "El cura" para que confiese no solo sus pecados. —pensó y también se dispuso junto con las chicas a servir el desayuno. Al poco tiempo su padre bajo, junto con uno de sus asistentes personales, camino al comedor, al igual que Kakashi, este salía de la biblioteca y tanto Madara como Obito venían del jardín, algo despeinados, raro, pero entendible para una sola persona, Sakura como "Capitana" del "Barco" era su deber saber todo lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, en la gran mansión, a la cual le dedicaba horas.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión, precisamente en el muelle oeste, donde un extraño barco, jamás visto por "Akatsuki" y observado por cada persona de la isla, gracias a ese motivo, se encontraba varado hace tres días, desde que toco puerto. Durante ese transcurso de los días, el movimiento fue casi nulo, apenas pudieron ver al viejo capitán del barco, quien fue visitado por Kabuto "Revivió nuestro líder" murmuraron, al verlo nuevamente, volviendo a los rumores acostumbrados, sobre su supuesta muerte, luego de que este, terminara de visitar al llamado "Danzo" pero jamás supieron ese nombre.

Danzo esperaba en su despacho, pues tenía uno en su barco, del cual se desconocía su nombre, solo Kabuto lo sabía y aún no había divulgado aquella información, como la identidad de su dueño. Estaba a la espera de información, esta daría marcha a su plan, el cual planeo desde el mismo dia que partió de Konoha hacia Akatsuki y claro que no desistiría.

Tomo él te, esa mañana, a solas, no parecía aburrirse con nada, ni siquiera con el pobre desayuno. El vapor salía de la taza que sostenía en su mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía el plato acompañante de la misma, tanto la taza como el planto, eran blancos y tenían al borde detalles en dorados. Al terminarlo se levantó de su silla y camino hasta la puerta, abrió la misma y, siguiendo su andar por un pasillo hasta la escalera, de nuevo otro pasillo, una puerta y ya se encontraba en cubierta, apareciendo ante varios ojos, en particular uno, si uno azul, ya que el otro estaba cubierto por un parche.

—Si lo que me has dicho es cierto Itachi, debo de suponer que ese susto hacia tu hermano fue en vano. —observo disimuladamente al viejo, que se hacía ver con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y para la suerte del dueño de aquel ojo que le miraba, no había sido descubierto. —De todas maneras, si es Naruto aquel que lleva como uno más de sus tesoros, no dudare en quitárselo, es solo mío. —Sonrió—Y a ti, Danzo Shimura, te borrare esa sonrisa para siempre. —apago sus pensamientos y se fue del lugar.

* * *

Estaba serio, sentado en una de las sillas, mientras terminaba y disfrutaba su desayuno vegetal. Supuso que fue capaz de adivinar que le gustaban las verduras, pero era imposible, salvo que leyera mentes, así que desvió sus pensamientos hacia Karin, como la única que pudo haber dado esa información, pero no se encontró molesto. Naruto permanecía un tanto lejos, con las manos detrás, esperando órdenes del capitán, órdenes que cumpliría.

—Realmente creí que no sabría cocinar, es… Sorprendente. —pensó. Termino por limpiarse la boca y dejo la servilleta de tela, de color blanca, sobre la bandeja. Estaba por informarle al blondo que preparara su baño, pero la puerta fue tocada repentinamente.

—Abriré capitán. —anuncio.

—Adelante. —confirmo y lo vio ir hasta la puerta. Allí estaba Suigetsu y Jugo, ambos pasaron. — ¿Qué sucede?

—En la ruta de siempre no podemos seguir Sasuke, debemos cambiarla. —sin rodeos, como acostumbraba, hablo Jugo.

—Pero se supone que en un par de horas estaríamos en Akatsuki. —alzo una ceja y miro ambos.

—Se avecina una tormenta, capitán, sencillamente esa es la explicación que esperas. —dijo Suigetsu, mientras se sentaba en la otra silla, de la mesa, donde observo la bandeja, con el plato, un vaso y los cubiertos, recordó que "La rubia" abrió la puerta y no era tan tonto, como para adivinar que el desayuno era obra de "La rubia" y tan solo sonrió.

—Entonces debemos cambiar el rumbo y ya…

—No llegaríamos en un par de horas, solo un dia y medio más, para poder tocar puerto.

—No será precisamente en el puerto, de siempre. —Miro a Naruto—Prepara mi baño—ordeno y este de inmediato se metió al mismo. —Quiero llegar mañana por la mañana, tomaremos la ruta que da a la playa que ya saben, tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

—La tormenta me lo dice. No quiero agregarle medio dia mas, será en un dia. ¡Naruto!—este volvió—Pueden retirarse, más tarde cambiaremos lugares Jugo.

—De acuerdo. —Naruto les abrió la puerta y estos se retiraron mirándolo, al igual que a Sasuke.

—Ya está listo su baño.

— ¿Supongo que me ayudaras?

—Si…—dijo, avergonzándose antes de tiempo, ya que nuevamente le vería desnudo y lo tocaría, pero al menos, el no sería el tocado y su deber como esclavo incluía ayudar en todo a su "Amo" si podría llamársele así, lo cual implicaba pasar la esponja por su piel desnuda en la tina.

Una vez dentro del baño, pidió ser ayudado con su ropa, lo cual implicaba desvestirlo, más vergüenza tenia y sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse rosadas y finalmente rojas al ver a su capitán completamente desnudo, perdiendo sus hermosos ojos azules "Estoy seguro que te gusta lo que vez" esperaba decirle Sasuke, pero se lo guardo para sí y solo sonrió.

Ingreso una pierna y luego la otra, sentándose en la tina, el agua estaba en su punto perfecto, junto con la espuma y las sales, de alguna manera con conocimientos casi nulos, el blondo había preparado un relajante baño para el moreno. —Ven, ya es hora, Dobe. —lo último pensó y volvió a sonreír. Cuando Naruto empezó a pasar la esponja por su espalda, sus brazos, los hombros y su pecho no lo dudo más y lo jalo dentro junto con él.

—Teme…—pensó— ¿P-Por qué hace esto se supone que…?—siguió hundido en sus pensamientos, miro a Sasuke—Se supone que ya no me…—adentro su mano dentro de la camisa, que ya estaba completamente mojada, rozando sus dedos en los pezones—Tocaría más. —termino en su mente y se estremeció con el solo contacto de los dedos del capitán, en su piel.

—Dime porque esta actitud tan de repente, Naruto. —paso la lengua por su oreja—sino no eres sincero llegare al final y no tendré intenciones de ser considerado, por lo tanto dolerá mucho y no me puedes decir que no te importa, ya que será lo contrario.

—E-Esta bien…—jadeo cuando su mano pellizco su pezón, y sin consideración. No entendía a que se refería con final, pero supuso que nada bueno así que respondió. —No quiero que me toque más como lo hace…

— ¿Por qué?—se interesó.

—Es extraño…

—Pero te gusta—afirmo.

—No…

—Deja de mentir…

—Bueno… Es extraño y si…

— ¿Si qué? Naruto.

—Se siente bien. —Dudo en seguir, pero continuo—Sigue siendo extraño y no me gusta que me guste…

—Cuando te acostumbres ya no será extraño y te gustara, que te guste. —Le quito la camisa, tirándola en el piso, así mojada como estaba. —Gírate.

—Um… No…

—Cuanto más intentes cumplir tu deber de esclavo o me desafíes, será difícil que dejes de gustarme. —Susurro a su oído. —su cuerpo se movió solo y quedo sentando frente a Sasuke, quien termino por quitarle sus pantalones. —Cambiare tu "Castigo" por "Premio" ya que fuiste sincero.

Lo rodeo con sus brazos, acercándolo aún más, subió una de sus manos, acercando su cara más de lo que ya estaba, mientras lo sostenía de la cintura y juntos sus labios. No tardo en corresponderle, pues ya no podía escapar. Sus labios se encontraron y se quisieron, encajando a la perfección. Pronto sus lenguas lo hicieron, quedando perdidos por aquel beso donde abundaba la pasión. ¿Llegarían al final? O simplemente el capitán se detendría y disfrutaría un poco más de los servicios de su "Esclavo" cumpliendo las intenciones verdaderas, que pasaron por su cabeza, la primera vez que vio al rubio.

* * *

**_Que decir... Bueno nada, gracias por leer mi descabellada historia de Piratas, jajaja XD, yo quería hacer muy malo a SasuUKE pero no me salio, aunque maso-menos lo es, y sobre todo pervertido, quiere aprovecharse de la inocencia de Naru *-* (La inocencia es parte del humor del fic) pero esa inocencia es mía *-* ejem, bueno, me despido _**

**_Ja Ne Mata._**

**_31/05/2014_**

**_Próximo_****_ Capitulo 8: _**_Posesión** (Lemon, Lemon, Lemon O-O )**_

_**LeyiUzumaki**_

_**Pd: **Tengo escrito hasta el 24, asi que con la inspi no hay problemas, si con el internet, jejeje._


	8. Posesión

**_Konnichiwa_**

**_Genki desu Ka? Yo bien, espero que ustedes también ^-^_**

**_Advertencia: _**_Lemon _

**_O/O Espero les guste y no sea demasiado explicito para ustedes, a mi me gusta demasiado y espero a ustedes igual O/O disfrútenlo O/O_**

* * *

Sus decisiones eran indiscutibles, era el capitán de Sharingan y además el Uchiha más orgulloso del planeta, el país, el mar y por qué no todo el universo. No importaba, como siempre, en ese tipo de situaciones lo que dijera, después de todo no siempre era fantástico ser el segundo al mando. Resignado volvió al Timón y cambio el rumbo del barco.

Suigetsu lo acompañaba como de costumbre y esta vez, también Karin, quien estaba intrigada aun, por la actitud del "Tesoro" que el bastardo del capitán, decía no querer. Se sentía aburrida, y nada mejor que observar el mar, desde lo alto del balcón, ya que el Timón estaba en cubierta, subiendo una pequeña escalera, como si este, estuviera en un balcón.

Tan solo un dia, el siguiente por la mañana, Sharingan tocaría playa, en vez de puerto, cuando se encuentre en Akatsuki, por otro lado el capitán del mismo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, para disfrutar de su hermoso rubio, que sería completamente suyo, esa mañana, con suerte de no llegar a ser interrumpidos por nadie, no dudaría en cortarles la cabeza si lo hacían.

* * *

Las caricias, el beso y las sensaciones eran nuevas, no siempre se sentía igual, eso era incompresible, pero el mismo había confesado que era agradable, pero extraño y ahora mismo dejo de lado su actitud desafiante, y la postura de esclavo; para evitar ser tocado nuevamente.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban y estremecían al mismo tiempo, el capitán sabia donde tocar a su "Tesoro" pues ambos eran hombres y nada mejor que eso, para saber, donde se sentía verdaderamente bien. Un acalorado beso, con lenguas entrelazadas, tomar unos de sus pezones con los dedos y frotarlo, mientras por el momento dejaba el beso de lado y su lengua la pasaba lentamente por el pezón libre.

Busco abrazarlo pero fue imposible, no tenía idea de que hacer, sentía la necesidad de participar. —Ah…—se volvió a estremecer, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueo su espalda cuando uno de sus pezones fue succionado por el moreno, quien lo sostenía firmemente de su cintura, pero poco a poco empezó a descender su mano. Lo obligo a que se diera la vuelta, el blondo obedeció, pero pego un salto, salpicando el agua, al sentir algo duro que chocaba en su trasero. —Um… Ah… C-Capitán…—los masajes placenteros, pero aun extraños volvieron a ser dados a su miembro, que volvía a despertarse, mientras que Sasuke aumentaba el ritmo.

—Dime Sasuke…—susurro a su oído, le dio un escalofrió y paso su lengua por la curvatura de su cuello, se arqueo nuevamente y gimió.

—N-No puedo… Ah… C…

—Sí, hazlo, llámame por mi nombre…—aumento el ritmo, pero esta vez los masajes eran circulares y cada tanto apretaba, logrando gemidos más fuertes en Naruto. Lamio su oreja y succiono su lóbulo, dando un mordisco.

—S-Sas… ¡Sasuke… ah…!—un espasmo y se vino dentro del agua en la mano de Sasuke, que lo masturbo un poco más, dándolo vuelta, nuevamente. —Mmh… Sasu…—no termino de repetir su nombre, cuando volvió a capturar sus labios en un apasionante beso.

—"Sasu" me agrada…—siguió con el beso, luego de haber tomado aire, para cortarlo nuevamente—Naru. —se sonrojo y de alguna manera quería ocultar su rostro, nada mejor que hundirlo en el cuello del azabache, a quien le hizo cosquillas con su respiración y el aliento caliente que emanaba de él.

El agua ya se encontraba tibia, pronto parecían dos pasas de uva, pero no importaba. Fue perfecto para lo siguiente que seguía, luego de unas caricias más a Naruto, quien aún descansaba su cara en el cuello de Sasuke. Ambos estaban excitados, aunque Naruto no sabía acerca de su estado, en cambio Sasuke conocía ambos y mantenía el control por no apurarse e ingresar en él, lo deseaba mucho.

Pasó sus manos por la espalda, llegando hasta sus nalgas, las abrió con una mano, mientras que lentamente lo penetro con el dedo índice de la otra. Otro estremecimiento, otra rareza más, que al mismo tiempo se sentía bien, seguía sin entender, siempre seria así no lo sabía, pero era tarde para alejar al pirata, quería y no quería hacer aquello, junto con eso, su fuerza de voluntad la iba perdiendo.

—Ah… Ah… Ah, ah…—ingreso un segundo dedo, moviéndolos a un ritmo tranquilo, para acelerarlo luego, y finalmente poder ingresar el tercero y tener la música tan deseada, que solo era escuchada por sus oídos.

—Ven…

—Ah… Sasu…—aquello lo dijo sexy, sin querer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, al momento de que sus cuerpos rozaran nuevamente y solo miro a Sasuke avergonzado. Lo ayudo a salir de tina, para que no resbalera y callera, pudiéndose dar un golpe o matado directamente. Tomo una toalla y se dedicó a cercarlo, frotando de vez en cuando, avergonzándolo a tal punto de que su cara ardiera y se le escapara un gemido.

Lo llevo hasta la cama, observo su hermosura y se posiciono encima, robándole otro beso y ganándose que fuera correspondido, nuevamente como aquella vez que estuvieron perdidos en esa pequeña isla desierta. Beso la comisura de sus labios y la lamio, siguió su cuello, dejando una marca— ¿Aquí te gusta?—pregunto y esta vez volvió a jugar con uno de sus pezones—Dime, Naru…—lo hizo nuevamente, pasando su lengua, mientras sonreía y realmente esperaba una respuesta.

—Extraño… ah… es extraño pero… ah… si…

— ¿Y aquí también se siente igual?—bajo y se introdujo su miembro en la boca, levanto sus piernas y volvió a prepararlo, en su entrada, primero un dedo, luego un segundo y el tercero otra vez. Dejo su erección y empezó a utilizar su boca en aquel lugar, para remplazar de inmediato, quería estar dentro y no se haría esperar más. —Relájate ¿Si?

— ¿Q-Que es lo que…? Ah… Detente, no eso no… ah…—poco a poco fue penetrándolo, su interior lo sintió tan húmedo, caliente y estrecho a la vez, era ya imposible que no quisiera embestirlo de una sola vez. Respiro profundo y siguió avanzando repitiendo la mismas dos palabras para el blondo "Solo relájate"

—Empezare a moverme…—advirtió y lo hizo, saliendo y entrando con cuidado.

—Ah… Duele…

—Relájate Dobe…

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, cerró los mismos fuertemente, era imposible relajarse. Tenso su cuerpo y apretó a Sasuke, a este no le dolió, pero aumento más su excitación, mientras buscaba la manera, pensando, de hacer que Naruto se relajara, así podría moverse. Lo levanto por debajo de sus brazos, quedando sentado en su cama y Naruto sobre él.

Limpio sus lágrimas, este lo miro rojo a más no poder y se preparó para corresponder el beso del moreno. Lo siguió para que cruzase sus piernas por detrás, tomaron aire y continuaron con el beso. Intento salir y entrar nuevamente, lográndolo, para así, lentamente empezar con las embestidas.

—Ah… Sasuke… Mmh…—otro beso y embistió más rápido, lo acostó sobre la cama, y sin dejar de ser abrazada su cintura, continuo con las estocadas, que volvían loco al blondo.

—Estas tan estrecho… Tsk… Ah…—ambos disfrutaban, no existía favorito de los sonidos en ese momento.

—N-No digas eso, Teme Bastardo… Ah… Ahí…—pidió, sin querer.

— ¿Dónde?—pregunto, sin creer que lo escuchado.

—A-Ahí…—repitió lo dicho anterior y se le fue cumplido.

— ¿Acá…?—dio una estocada más profunda, justo en su punto. Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, hasta que Naruto se contrajo, apretó su miembro, acabo entre ambos, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lo hizo en su interior, luego de unas estocadas más.

Se recostó a su lado, mientras sus cuerpos se calmaban. No dudo en atraerlo hacia sí y abrazarlo, cubrió a ambos y Naruto no tardo en quedar dormido. Quiso acompañarlo y dejo que el sueño lo venciera, sin cortar el abrazo y darle un beso en su frente, loco, ya que la primera vez que lo vio le proporcionó una cachetada y ahora, protectora, posesiva y amorosamente le daba un beso.

Cerca de la tarde despertó, aun no venían recuerdos de lo sucedido, por esa razón quedo pasmado al encontrarse desnudo y atrapado entre cálidos brazos, pertenecientes a otro cuerpo desnudo. Intento apartarse, era vergonzoso, pero al apoyarse de lleno en la cama, su parte trasera dio una punza y ahí, justamente en ese momento recordó todo, pegando un grito de sorpresa y despertando al capitán.

— ¿¡Por qué el escandalo!?

— ¿¡Q-Que fue lo que me hizo…!?—sobo su trasero, pero lo empeoro—Duele, Teme—lo fulmino con la mirada y aprovechando que ya no era prisionero de los brazos del pirata, atino a levantarse, pero fue jalado del brazo, para volver a quedar cautivo y vergonzosamente, junto al cuerpo desnudo ajeno.

—Te acostumbraras. —respondió.

—Debí seguir con mi trabajo de esclavo…—mascullo—Así no me tocaba más, seguro ya no caminare, Dattebayo. —pensó y entristeció, creyendo que lo hecho, fue muy grave.

—Usuratonkachi.

— ¡Teme!—replico.

—¡Dobe!

—¡Teme!

—DOBE.

—TEME…—agacho su cabeza y cayo sus labios con un beso, Naruto resistió, pero fue vencido. Siguió mascullando "Teme" pero el "Teme" no le dio importancia y siguió con su abrazo. Su piel era suave y estaba caliente, logro caer en la tentación y abrazo al moreno, quien sonrió y volvió a darle un beso en la cabeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llamaron a la puerta, la tranquilidad, por parte, única y exclusivamente de Naruto, se terminó, no quería ser visto de esa manera tan vergonzosa, pero definitivamente, había bajado tanto sus defensas con Sasuke, que este repentinamente, se volvió más fuerte que él, cuando antes lograba llegar a su altura. —Adelante…—contesto y por la puerta apareció Karin, quien abrió sus ojos como platos ante la escena.

—Ustedes dos…—pensó y aclaro su garganta, sin mirar demasiado al "Tomate" y al comensal de esa fruta, que mantenían sujeta con sus brazos. — ¡Dime que no le quitaste su inocencia!

— ¿Inocencia?—se preguntó el "Tomate"

—Solo probé mi pequeño, tierno y jugoso tomate. —Sonrió nuevamente. — ¿A qué venias? ¿Te mato la curiosidad?—alzo una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

—Eh visto lo mismo anteriormente y con más detalles, pero… Si, ustedes me daban más curiosidad. —confeso. —De igual manera, solo venía a avisarte, por insistencia de Jugo, gracias a Suigetsu—apretó su puño—Que ya cambio el rumbo, supuso que en estos momentos era propio comunicártelo. —se refirió a

Peli naranja, por supuesto.

—Excelente. Tú dile que retomare mi mando.

—De acuerdo ¡Pero es la última vez que hago de paloma mensajera!—exclamo, abrió la puerta, mientras el "Tomate" la miraba de soslayo y buscaba taparse con la frazada, pero el moreno no se lo permitió.

—Es agradable mirar estrellas ¿No crees?—dejo su disfrazas de tomate y miro extrañado al moreno.

Esa misma tarde se levantó de su cama, busco ropa y se vistió, ante la atenta mirada del blondo, que aun permanecía en la cama, pero eso dejo de ser así y Sasuke lo levanto, prestándole algo de su ropa y le permitió que se vistiera por su cuenta. Salieron juntos del camarote y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el Timón, allí se encontraba Jugo, Karin y Suigetsu, quienes se quedaron con su capitán

Se sentó contra la enrejada de madera, lo cual le daba más realismo al balcón y se encontraba frente al Timón. Más atrás estaba Karin, y cerca de Sasuke, Suigetsu y Jugo. Sumido en el aburrimiento, decidió observar al pirata, que estaba atento, y mantenía firmes sus manos sobre lo único que movía al barco, además de las velas y el agua del mar, también el viento.

Gaara y Sai llegaron para custodiar a su capitán, de Naruto, no era necesario, pero eran serviciales y se quedarían allí, atrás, donde estaba la pelirroja, pero ellos, vigilaban la espalda del azabache a diferencia de la chica. La noche no se hizo esperar, y como su rumbo evitaba la tormenta, que seguramente por aquellas horas habría empezado, permitía observar el cielo estrellado. Como Naruto aún no lo había notado, además de que Sasuke no planeaba decírselo, pero no por maldad, tan solo tiro una indirecta, para que mirase hacia arriba y observara.

—Es bueno habernos alejado de la tormenta, Karin. —comento, esta lo miro.

—Sí, ya que podemos apreciar el cielo estrellado. —como planeo, Naruto que escuchaba atentamente, no tardo en mirar hacia arriba y quedar embobado con las estrellas.

—_Es agradable mirar estrellas ¿No crees?—_Lo había mirado extrañado, pero ahora entendía y solo sonrió por dentro, recordando aquellas palabras.

—Ven Naruto. —la pelirroja camino hasta el, ofreciéndole la mano, dudo en tomarla, pero lo hizo y bajaron juntos la escalera. Desde abajo le hizo compañía para mirar las estrellas un buen rato, pero estas dejaron de tener toda la atención de Karin y Naruto, ya que el rubio miraba a su capitán; este estaba riendo y hablando junto con sus camaradas, eso molesto al blondo, ya que no lo miraba como hace instantes.

—Me retiro, Sasuke. —aviso Suigetsu y se fue, fulminado por la mirada de Naruto, pero no le dio importancia.

—Ustedes pueden irse también. —dijo Sasuke a sus guardias, estos asintieron y se marcharon, pero quien se fue sin decir nada y también con la mirada fulminante, de cierto rubio, clavada en él, fue Jugo, pero tampoco le dio la más mínima importancia.

Karin subió con Sasuke, dejando solo a Naruto, no creyó que hubiera problema, pero si los hubo, este se metió dentro del barco, ofendido, pero ni el sabia porque, seguro porque su capitán le sonreía a sus camaradas y había dejado de mirarlo ¿Por qué le importaba? No lo supo, hasta que Sasuke fue detrás y lo paro en medio del camino.

— ¿Aun duele?

—Teme… ¡Claro que sí!

—Ok, solo preguntaba, Dobe, no tienes por qué gritar o se enteraran todos. —Dudo y pregunto— ¿No eso lo que te molesta? ¿Cierto?—dio en el punto justo, aunque no era el de placer. Lo miro e intento seguir con su paso, pero Sasuke lo acorralo enfadado contra la pared y volvió a hacerse dueño de sus labios y sensaciones.

* * *

_**Yaa, nuevamente ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Verdad...? Bueno si es asi, en el próximo capitulo, habrá un poco mas, aunque no exactamente SasuNaru O/O **_

_**Ja Ne Mata**_

**_Próximo_**_** Capitulo 9: **Emboscada._

**_LeyiUzumaki_**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi-Sensei._


	9. Emboscada

_**¡Yaa!**_

_**Genki desu ka? Espero que bien, verdad, están bien ._. yo si, contenta de poder actualizar otra vez y que disfruten del capitulo n,n**_

* * *

No había dejado pasar por alto las miradas dirigidas hacia el alvino y el peli naranja, por parte de Naruto. Los fulmino con sus ojos, no terminaba de entenderlo, pero así había sido. A escasos segundos miro a Sasuke, no con buena cara pero claro, este no lo noto. Dio medio y vuelta y camino hasta la puerta que daba dentro del barco. No quiso decir nada, pero quería saber el ¿Por qué? y además, si le informaba a su capitán, la actitud del blondo, quedaría al mando del barco, por primera vez.

—Creo que deberías ir tras él.

— ¿Tras quién?

—Naruto.

— ¿Naruto…?—dirigió su vista hacia abajo y este ya no estaba.

—No te miro de buena manera, debe de haberse enojado por algo, ve a por él.

—Tsk… Pero… —suspiro y soltó el Timón. —Encárgate, sabes, aunque jamás te lo permití, esta será tu oportunidad. —velozmente se fue corriendo, ella tomo el control, sonriendo satisfecha y deseándole suerte a su capitán, aunque no dejaba de creerlo un completo bastardo.

Lo detuvo a mitad de camino, pensando tal vez que aún estaba molesto, porque su parte trasera dolía, aunque el, mientras le hizo el amor, le repitió que se relajara, también siendo su primera vez era claro que dolería y también le dijo que se acostumbraría, ya que planeaba volver a hacerlo con él, como si se conformara con una sola vez.

— ¿Aun duele?

—Teme… ¡Claro que sí!

—Ok, solo preguntaba, Dobe, no tienes por qué gritar o se enteraran todos. —Dudo y pregunto— ¿No eso lo que te molesta? ¿Cierto?—dio en el punto justo, aunque no era el de placer. Termino por adivinar que no era precisamente eso, lo que le traía molesto, pero como no respondió y noto claramente su movimiento para seguir su camino, se enfadó y lo acorralo contra la pared.

Aprisiono sus labios, con los suyos, dándole nuevamente las sensaciones de horas antes. Intento hacer una barrera con sus brazos, colocando sus manos en su pecho, así empujarlo e irse, pero caía en el abismos de sus besos, cada vez que era besado, era menor su resistencia, pronto cedería al instante, aunque por el momento si resistió, hasta desistir y corresponderle a su capitán.

Su cuerpo volvió a tener temperatura, jadeo al terminar el beso y se encontraba rojo, mirando directamente a Sasuke, quien dirigía su boca hacia su cuello. Un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, cuando sus labios tocaron allí, para recibir un beso. Respiraba pausadamente, sus manos ya acariciaban su espalda, por encima de la camisa y tardaría en escuchar al moreno.

—Solo dime y arreglaremos las cosas, no seas orgulloso, Teme. —volvió a mirarlo, este hizo la vista a un lado, medito y decidió responder.

—Etto… Um… No, no…

—Solo dilo…—lo beso e hizo que lo mirara otra vez directamente.

—Es solo que no me agrado que estuviera tan sonriente con esos dos…

— ¿Quiénes?—fingió pensarlo, alejándose un poco. — ¿Jugo y Suigetsu? Ya veo, Dobe—lo tomo de la mano y le hizo caminar. —No creí que estaría celoso, Usuratonkachi.

— ¿Q-Que hará?

—Te enseñare algo importante, tal vez así, desaparezcan tus celos.

— ¿Algo importante, celos?—pensó, dudo, volvió a pensarlo— ¿Tengo celos?—para cuando se sonrojo, sin creerlo aún, habían subido la escalera y se encontraban frente a una puerta gris, esta era elegante como la del camarote del capitán y se escuchaban sonidos extraños.

—Trata de mantenerte en silencio, no querrás interrumpirlos.

—Um…

Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta, dejando ver la excitante escena. Suigetsu en cuatro, sobre su cama, esta estaba alejada de la puerta, la luz era tenue. Salvajemente era embestido por Jugo, quien lo sujetaba de la cintura. Ambos gemían y hasta se podría decir, que salía vapor del camarote del alvino. Al mismo tiempo que recibía las estocadas por detrás, se masturbaba y pedía más al peli naranja, que no evitaba sus propios sonidos.

Cada vez que Sasuke volvía a su puesto, dejando libre a Jugo, este no iba directamente a su camarote, más bien entraba al de Suigetsu, quien lo esperaba provocativamente sobre la cama. No lo dudaban, con las miradas que se daban, el uno al otro, las cuales tenían el fuego de la pasión, pasión que se volvía desenfrenada y casi infinita, hasta no caer rendido sobre la cama, no paraban.

Sasuke al ser capitán de Sharingan, no se perdía ningún detalle y sabia sobre la relación que ambos mantenían, pero para que enojarse, aunque escases veces si lo hacía, ya que desde que ellos, hacia 10 años estaban bajo su ala, uno como hombre de extrema confianza y el otro, como mano derecha, aun, no decían nada y sin ser excepción, Karin los había descubierto, y utilizaba aquello para molestar a Suigetsu y avergonzar a Jugo, sin querer.

—Me molesto que no me digan aun. Aunque lo importante aquí es que no tienes de que preocuparte. —susurro a su oído y antes de que pegara un grito de espanto, tapo su boca y siguieron mirando.

Dio la última estocada, Suigetsu se volvió a venir en su propia mano, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el miembro de Jugo y este terminaba dentro. Era suficiente por esa noche, jamás descubrieron que fueron vistos, desde la mitad, hasta el final de su acto y sin más, cayeron rendidos en la cama. Sasuke saco su mano de la boca de Naruto, para así cerrar la puerta y saber que pensaba su lindo rubio.

— ¿Y bien?

—Teme, Teme, mil veces Temes, no tenías que enseñarme aquello tan extraño. —al fin los celos se habían acabado, según Sasuke—Además…

— ¿Además que?

—Los otros dos, sus sombras. —termino.

— ¿Sombras?

— ¡Sí!

—Déjame pensar, mis guardias parecen sombras, je. —volvió a llevarlo de la mano, no sabía que le enseñaría esta vez, pero poco a poco admitía estar celoso y quería estar seguro. Se detuvo junto con él, frente a una puerta blanca, también elegante, que estaba a dos puertas del camarote de Suigetsu. La abrió de la misma manera que la anterior, la luz también era tenue y había dos camas individuales, para dos personas. Una de ellas se encontraba vacía y la otra, tuvo que hacer espacio para dos personas.

No hizo falta tapar su boca, ya que el mismo lo hizo y observo al peli rojo y el peli negro. Sai se encontraba de espaldas a la cama, desnudo con Gaara encima de la misma manera. Desde abajo era embestido, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sus gemidos no paraban. Como en el otro camarote, parecía salir vapor, producto de ambos cuerpos, en plena acción.

No solo sabía sobre sus otros dos camaradas, quienes ya se habían dormido, ni bien terminaron, sino que sobre sus sombras también. Hacia 4 años lo descubrió, no le molesto, pero al igual que la relación entre Jugo y Suigetsu, se molestaba, mientras esperaba que ellos lo dijeran de su boca, pero en este caso, Karin era la única que no sabía, al menos creía eso, el capitán.

Cambiaron posiciones, sabiendo que eran vistos. Sai lo embestía desde arriba, siendo abrazado por las piernas de Gaara, al mismo tiempo lo masturbaba y lo seguía embistiendo, hasta lograr que se viniera entre ambos y mientras lo besaba, Sai lo hizo dentro de Gaara, para finalmente rendirse ante el cansancio, que les trajo sueño y además sonrieron por tener espectadores. Cerro la puerta, pensó que tendría celos de Karin, pero noto algo más en Naruto.

—Debería dejarte así o atenderte…

—Um… Ah…—termino siendo nuevamente acorralado contra la pared y tocado en su entrepierna, donde apenas podía observarse un bulto.

— ¿Seguro que no tienes más celos de nadie?—solo dijo no, apenas moviendo la cabeza, Sasuke lo alzo, llevándoselo hasta su camarote, además de darle otro acalorado beso. Al llegar lo acostó en la cama, sin que dejara de rodearlo con sus brazos y piernas, sin dejar el beso, aunque faltase el aire.

—Es… Mmh… Espera.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Aun duele.

—Tranquilo, por esta noche no volverá a estar dentro, prometido. —beso su frente, de nuevo sus labios y siguió arreglando lo que empezó, cuando le mostro aquellas escenas al pobre inocente, aunque poco a poco dejaba de ser tan, tan, pero tan inocente.

* * *

Su paciencia empezaba a acabarse. Golpeo la mesa con su puño, realmente estaba enfadado. Era tiempo de recibir su tan preciada información, este dia, por la mañana ya tendría que haberla tenido en sus manos, pero no fue así. Paso la tarde y toco la puerta la noche en Akatsuki. En tal solo seis horas amanecería y el capitán del misterioso barco, que hacía más de tres días toco puerto en la isla, no quería dejar pasar ni un minuto más ni uno menos, buscaría la información por su cuenta.

Con dos armas en el cinturón de sus pantalones y dos escoltas, que eran sus guardias, salió en medio de la noche. Fue hasta uno de los bares de la isla, que prácticamente quedaba a pasos del muelle oeste. Todos pararon la vista, algunos no podían moverse y otros alcanzaron a huir, cuando vieron entrar al viejo capitán, del viejo barco que estaba a tan solo pasos de ellos.

Para su desgracia, quien el buscaba, logro escapar y se encontraba lejos de su alcance, aunque no le importaba encontrarlo nuevamente. Así como entro, salió, todos volvieron a lo suyo, los que salieron ingresaron nuevamente y tomaron otra copa, para calmar sus nervios.

—Je, je… Fue lindo actuar los miedos. ¿Qué me dicen? Kiba, Shino.

—S-Si, si Deidara.

—Bien, dejare que finjan, que en verdad actuaron junto conmigo, cuando realmente tuvieron miedo. —Pensó, cogió su pequeño vaso de vidrio y bebió su contenido. —Nos vamos ya me… Esperan. —sonrió y pensó para si lo último.

Danzo seguía en la brusquedad de su informante, quien le debía decir, cuando llegaría Sharingan a Akatsuki, pero este escapo ni bien ingreso al bar. Estaba molesto y no tuvo más opción que descargarse con sus acompañantes, a los cuales solo hirió.

La mansión de Kabuto, estaba apagada, estaba a oscuras, ninguna luz prendida a excepción de dos, la de una de las habitaciones, que estaba en la planta alta, y la otra pertenecía a la cocina. Hacía ya tiempo todos fueron a dormir, luego de una cena bastante tensa, donde Itachi y Deidara discutieron, así perdieron otro dia, donde no pudieron hablar sobre el misterioso barco, que aún estaba en el muelle oeste.

Supuso que volvería más tarde, luego de azotar la puerta e irse por la de la entrada. Así que a escondidas salió de su habitación, bajo la escalera que daba a la cocina, abrió la puerta que tenía enfrente, cerro la misma y camino hasta una de las sillas de la mesa de la habitación, llamada cocina.

—Supuse bien, puedo verlo caminar hasta aquí. —comento para sí misma, mientras miraba por la ventana. Antes que la puerta fuera tocada, la abrió, sorprendiendo al rubio, que entro rápidamente.

—S-Sakura.

— ¡Ninguna Sakura!—se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo. — ¡Espero realmente que no hayas estado bebiendo!

—No puedo mentirte, solamente una pequeña cantidad.

—Lo sabía, de todas maneras… ¡Bebiste y eso me enfada bastante!

—Ve a dormir, yo me ocupare de él.

—Itachi.

—Je, siempre detrás de ella, maldito. —Pensó Deidara—Como si fuera a lastimarla, cuando en verdad, por hoy no me emborrache. —siguió con sus pensamientos.

—Ten cuidado, hasta una gota lo deja por los aires. —y sin más se fue, dejándolos solos.

—Sinceramente espero que dentro de unas horas podamos hablar entre todos, el terrible problema que hay en puerto. Kabuto ya me ha dicho el nombre de ese barco, se supone que no deba decírtelo, pero después de todo, está en juego su vida (Sabes de quien) y la de mi hermano.

—La de tu hermano y… Naruto, si es que realmente es el. Poco me importa tu hermanito, solo me importa Naruto, si realmente es el que busco.

—Suerte, Deidara. —hicieron un acercamiento y sin aguantar más tiempo se besaron. —Ya deja de querer asesinar a mi tonto hermano menor.

—Cállate y sigue besándome.

* * *

Al amanecer, Sharingan se encontraba a escasos metros, milímetros, como fueran, de la isla, que indico su capitán. Por primera vez este había sido dirigido por una mujer, quien dejó su puesto al salir el sol, a Sasuke, quien no precisamente durmió con Naruto, el resto de la noche que les quedaba. Ya se encontraba anclado y se disponían a bajar.

—Tú no te alejas de mí, al menos que quieras ser atado a mí.

—Si "Majestad"—se burló Naruto, no se encontraba de humor y en su interior, sin saberlo el, pero si Sasuke, no deseaba escaparse, quería estar al lado de su capitán, quien ya tenía sus botas sobre la arena. Detrás estaba Karin, Suigetsu, sus dos sombras y Jugo.

—Bien, vámonos, realmente quiero ir a casa. —En apenas unos pasos, el alvino noto que algo andaba mal, y que a pesar de haber evitado la tormenta, por el mal presentimiento del moreno, ahora podía decir que fue inútil.

—Sigo sin olvidarme, Sasuke. —fue rápido y sin poder huir, estaban completamente rodeados, incluso varios botes habían llegado hasta la playa, rodeando su único escape, el barco, su barco, Sharingan. Emboscado perfectamente ¿Qué pasara ahora? Mientras se acercan dos personas sospechosas a paso lento, uno recientemente conocido, Deidara y el otro, encapuchado.

* * *

_**Yo también me pregunto que quiere Dei con Naru, jajaja, yo ya lo se XD se llevaran una sorpresa cuando lo sepan, seguro no sera nada de lo que piensan, ya verán.**_

**_Próximo_**_** Capitulo 10: **Atrás._

_03/06/14_

**_LeyiUzumaki_**

**_Ja Ne Mata_**


	10. Atras

_**Konnichiwa**_

_**Nuevamente el internet, apenas me carga FanFiction, pero eh aquí con la conti, espero que haya valido la pena, la demora n,n**_

* * *

**6 años atrás**

_Sharingan estaba de fiesta, en medio de altamar, pues se celebraba el cumpleaños número 20 del capitán, quien hacía 4 años tenía aquel puesto. En el primer piso del barco se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke, celebrando junto con el segundo al mando Jugo, además de estar aquellos en quien más confiaba, Karin, Suigetsu, Gaara, Sai, Shino y Kiba._

_Los platillos iban y venían, desde la cocina hacia el camarote de reuniones, que incluían fiestas. En el segundo piso no había nadie, ya que quienes dormían allí, celebraban. En el subsuelo, allí donde estaban los calabozos, provisiones, barriles, junto con los cañones de defensa, no era la excepción para un festejo, aunque los tripulantes que estaban allí no tuvieran el privilegio de estar arriba, festejaban de igual manera._

_La noche era tranquila, el cielo despejado, con la luz de la luna y la excepcional vista de las estrellas. El cielo parecía un campo minado, minado de estrellas, como si de alguna manera festejaran un nuevo año para el pirata más aborrecido por todos los de su calaña. _

_Luego de unas cuantas copas, uno de ellos tenía que volver a sus deberes, Jugo quien esa noche no probo ni una gota de alcohol, por la sencilla responsabilidad de navegar Sharingan, quien tenía el rumbo fijo hacia la isla de los piratas. Sasuke no era tan despiadado para no visitar a su madre, en el dia de su cumpleaños o el dia después, ya que llegarían en la mañana, y apenas era la madruga, aun no pisaban esa zona horaria._

_Dicen, que las apariencias engañan y esa noche engañaba bastante la percepción de Jugo, por más que buscaba algo sospechoso en su camino, hacia el Timón, nada aparecía y estaba a punto de seguir como si nada, claro, hasta llegar a tener un arma apuntándole en el cabeza. Fue reducido hacia piso, al mismo tiempo que parte de la tripulación._

—_Falta el capitán de Sharingan, no tardaremos en encontrarle, ya saben qué hacer._

— _¡Si Capitán Kakashi!—los hombres del peli plata marcharon y se dividieron por el barco, pero este no quedo del todo solo, tenía a sus camaradas, tan capitanes como el, quienes sonreían triunfantes._

_Sin ser capaces de percibir lo sucedido, el festejo seguía en marcha. Por cada rincón no había pirata, sin ser reducido. Kakashi y sus camaradas avanzaban a paso tranquilo, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en el rostro de cada uno. Alcanzaron a escuchar el ruido, proveniente de aquel camarote, donde en estos momentos el capitán festejaba. Unos pasos más y se encontraron frente a la puerta, estaba entreabierta y podía verse claramente la luz provenir de ella._

_Quienes lo acompañaban retrocedieron hacia atrás, mientras el peli plata habría descaradamente la puerta, aun no notaban su presencia, tal vez bebieron tanto desde la noche anterior, que sería difícil darse cuenta, más cuando se atrevió a sentarse en una de las sillas, tomo un pequeño vaso de vidrio, de varios que había sobre una bandeja, tomo la botella de brandi, que estaba en el mismo lugar, sin abrir aun y se sirvió tranquilamente._

— _¿Se divierten mucho? Eh, capitán. —Sasuke dio media vuelta, alzo una ceja al mirar a Kakashi, quien daba un sorbo a su trago._

— _¿¡Que haces tú aquí!?_

—_Sera mejor que no te alteres, haremos lo que se hace entre piratas, nos llevaremos todo y si cooperan, nadie morirá. ¡Ya pueden pasar!—la puerta fue abierta completamente, y los dos que acompañaban al peli plata, se hicieron conocidos, por primera vez para el capitán de Sharingan, ya que nunca los había visto, excepto Kakashi, a él lo conocía hace ya tiempo._

—_Me presento, Obito._

—_Un verdadero gusto, Sasuke, soy Madara._

—_Tsk… ¡Maldición!_

— _¡Yo me encargo de ellos…!_

—_Tú quédate quieto Suigetsu._

—_Mejor hacer caso a las palabras de Karin. —se levantó, dejando el vaso en su lugar, ya vacío, pero sin soltar la botella. —Si no mal recuerdo, Jugo es tu segundo al mando._

— _¡Jugo!—se levantó por impulso, pero descubrió que su cinturón estaba fuera de su alcance, con las ganas que tenia de acabar con Kakashi._

—_Por el momento está bien, no se preocupe Capitán. —aclaro Obito, mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta y sacaba su espada. —Aunque no prometo nada…_

—_Salvo que usted se comporte. —sonrió de medio lado Madara._

_Al poco tiempo, cuando todo el botín de Sharingan, se encontraba en el barco enemigo. Kakashi, Obito y Madara llevaron a Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu y los demás a cubierta, donde estaba Jugo, atado de pies y manos, con una mordaza y de boca al suelo. No quiso mirar a su capitán, después de todo no pudo prevenir lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, aunque no sabía que Sasuke, no le guardaba rencor por aquello, es más, se encontraba preocupado por él._

_Dispuestos a irse, con la victoria asegurada, de haber derrotado al Pirata más aborrecido, Obito uno de los tres capitanes del barco enemigo, había cogido a Jugo, de la ropa, para levantarlo y abordarlo a su barco, un golpe terrible para el capitán de Sharingan, al ser su segundo al mando, claro estaba. Pero en un momento Sasuke junto con Suigetsu reaccionaron y no permitirían que se lo llevasen._

_Ya no les importaba que perdieran lo que perdieran, arriesgándose al máximo, no impedirían que liberaran a Jugo. Kakashi, Obito y Madara dieron la orden inmediata para irse, pero como era de esperarse, Sasuke no se los permitió, los piratas bajo su mando habían sido liberados, algunos que fueron atados como su segundo al mando y fueron tan rápidos para preparar los cañones que incendiaron el barco enemigo, donde el capitán de Sharingan, hacia su aparición, hasta que este se hundiera._

_Su segundo al mando estaba libre y junto con los demás permanecían en Sharingan, esperando a Sasuke, quien no se despediría de Kakashi, sin antes darle un presente de por vida, aunque realmente quería que sea de "Por muerte"._

— _¡Creíste que permanecería como un cobarde, mientras te llevabas a mis amigos y mi botín!—hizo una barrera con su espada, tocando con la punta afilada de la misma, el cuello del peli plateado, que ni siquiera se atrevió a tragar._

— _¡Kakashi!_

—_Mátenlo…—ordeno con dificultad, pero los peli negros no se atrevieron._

—_El mar se encargara de ti… Kakashi, aquí un pequeño suvenir para cuando llegues al infierno…_

**6 años después**

Aun recordaba su risa, el tajo por debajo de su barbilla, que le había hecho aquella vez. Podía ver aun, su barco hundirse y a Sasuke creyendo que jamás los volvería a ver, que estaban muertos y que él; Kakashi, trataba de ocultar aquella marca en lo profundo del infierno.

Los recuerdos se fueron esfumando, mientras se revolvía en su cama, tratando de dormir, algo imposible, sabiendo lo que sucedería tal vez en la mañana, muy pronto podía pasar lo peor y tendría que proteger a su peor enemigo.

Un año después de lo que ahora recordaba, Kakashi, conoció a Deidara, a su vez a Itachi, al principio fue difícil entablar una amistad, al saber de quién era hermano, pero fue menos difícil, cuando Itachi no estaba del todo conforme con lo que su hermano hacía, definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con nada.

El mismo Uchiha Itachi junto con Deidara les proporcionaron a él, Obito y Madara, un nuevo barco, nueva tripulación, para darle una buena lección, sin fallas, a Sasuke, pero todo no fue como lo esperado, y el barco se volvió a hundir, al parecer 6 años sin seguir absorbiendo experiencia fue detonante a la falla.

Dos puertas más, pasando la que dirigía a la habitación del peli plateado, era donde estaba la de Itachi, quien se suponía dormía, pero al igual que Deidara, Kakashi y seguramente los demás, recordaban el pasado, quien ya era invertible. Luego de pasar un pequeño momento amoroso en la cocina, un par de besos con el rubio, subieron a su habitación, para tratar de dormir las horas que quedaban, y que la mansión del líder de Akatsuki despertara.

No fueron capaces de conseguirlo y tan solo, se quedaron juntos en la cama, silenciados y mirando a la nada. No tenían ánimos para expresarse su amor, más allá de unos simples besos y lentamente viajaron al pasado. Deidara pensaba en Naruto, rogaba que sea, quien el creía, es más, casi estaba seguro de quien era. Esperaba que si realmente era, no le odiara, quería recordarlo con claridad, pero 10 años sin verle fueron muchos, su Naruto creció y su apariencia cambio, por esa razón no estaría seguro, hasta que este le dijera su nombre.

— ¿De nuevo el?—Itachi se preocupó, ya que su mirada era triste y perdida. —Creo que tengo que ponerme celoso.

— ¡Estás loco o que!

—Ya, ya no te alteres, seguro será él y estará contento de encontrarte, seguro que siente concerté, se parecen mucho.

—Si es el, me preocupa realmente lo que Sasuke, tu tonto hermano, le haga a Naru.

—Dices, que no se encontraba en ningún calabozo, sino que el camarote de mi hermano.

—Sí. —afirmo.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que es muy especial para Sasuke, te aseguro que estará bien, pero para que lo este del todo, no debemos permitir que Danzo se salga con la suya.

—Entonces hasta mañana. —dijo firme. Se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose con la frazada, mientras una vena aparecía en la frente de Itachi, quien logro dormirse, aunque algo fastidiado.

Las horas volaron de un momento a otro, el dia se hacía presente, aunque no podría decir que era hermoso, ya que feas nubes adornaban el cielo, ese pedacito de cielo que pertenecía a Akatsuki. La mansión más grande de la isla estaba en actividad nuevamente, Sakura se había quedado dormida e iba de un lado a otro, mientras preparaba el desayuno. Los hombres de la casa estaban esperando ya sentados en el comedor, con educación esperaban pacientemente, mientras charlaban, pero uno de ellos, se dedicaba a bostezar, cabecear y de momento hacía de sus brazos una almohada.

Se quedó despierto, cuando Sakura y sus ayudantes se asomaron por la puerta que daba a la cocina, ya con las bandejas, que traían la comida, perteneciente al desayuno de aquella mañana. Al terminar de servir, se sentó junto con ellos y las otras chicas se retiraron.

— ¡No te atrevas…!

—Pero Sakura…

—Tienen tiempo de revisar su plan, luego del desayuno, aún hay tiempo. —Deidara dejo varios mapas de vuelta a un costado de su silla, y obedeció a Sakura, nadie dijo nada, aunque Itachi alcanzo a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que era divertido como el rubio obedecía a la peli rosada.

Más tarde esa mañana, luego de revisar su plan y la ubicación de la playa, donde tenían que ir, se terminaron de alistar y salieron. Itachi volvió a tener aquella capa, que ocultaba su identidad y tenían en claro, que no debía emitir palabra, podría accionar, pero no hablar. Kakashi soportaría las ganas de matar a Sasuke, y tanto Obito como Madara, respetarían aquello, ayudándole si todo se iba de control.

Por ultimo Deidara, iba dispuesto a todo, quería a Naruto con él, si era el que buscaba, lo apartaría del lado de Sasuke, Itachi no se entrometería en aquello y esperaba poder mantenerse oculto de su hermano, con eso Deidara le ayudaría también.

Al mismo tiempo Sharingan había "Tocado playa" y su capitán, junto con su amado tesoro y sus camaradas, estaban fueran del barco. No pudieron dar más pasos, cuando se vieron rodeados por Kakashi y los demás, pero también Sharingan estaba rodeado, su único medio de escape, aunque no precisamente aquello, era obra de quienes apuntaban al capitán.

—Que bien que no lo olvidaras, Tsk, era de esperarse. —respondió al comentario de Kakashi.

— ¿De nuevo estos sujetos?—se preguntó Naruto, aun los recordaba, principalmente al rubio, que no apartaba sus ojos de él. Sasuke no tardo en notar aquello y lo oculto detrás de él, al mismo tiempo sacaba su arma del cinturón.

—No hagas que destruya mi barco, llévate lo que quieras, pero no el barco.

—En nuestros planes no está llevarnos Sharingan… —Deidara avanzo, hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de Sasuke, también tenía su arma en la mano y no tardo en apoyar el cañón sobre la cabeza del moreno. —Sera mejor que avancen por las buenas, no tenemos nada que ver con esos insignificantes barcos que en cantidad dejaran de ser inútiles.

— ¡Disparen!—se escuchó una voz, Naruto la reconoció , aferrándose instintivamente a la ropa de Sasuke, quien no reconocía la voz, pero la escucho, miro hacia su derecha y cuando quiso reaccionar, fue tirado a la arena por Deidara, quien correspondió junto con sus camaradas, la lluvia de balas, que se avecinaban hacia ellos.

Las nubes de alto del cielo, empezaban a ser negras, la lluvia fue rápida en caer y nadie se movía aun de la playa. Los acompañantes del capitán de Sharingan no cayeron en la arena, no comprendía que sucedía, todo pasaba muy rápido y atinaban a defender a su capitán, quien junto con Naruto, había sido reducido a quedarse boca abajo, en la arena. Los hombres de Danzo avanzaban hasta ellos, tenían que huir, pero eso desencadenaría el problema.

— ¡Esto seguramente es una treta para quedarse con Sharingan!—nadie lo pisaría, era Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha y en estos momentos sacaba todas sus fuerzas para quedar nuevamente de pie, junto con Naruto, quien ahora era protegido por Karin.

— ¡Solo corran, el barco ya no importa!—Deidara estaba molesto y realmente asesinaría a Sasuke, aunque significase traicionar a Itachi y no darle la satisfacción a Kakashi, de que lo haga el mismo.

— ¡No lo haremos!

— ¡Como quieras, Uchiha, pero no le veras más!—se apodero de Naruto, apartándolo de Karin, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero de todas maneras, Naruto resistía, estaba harto de ser el premio de piratas y ser llevado de acá para allá, siempre siendo tironeado y testigo que acciones extrañas contra su persona.

— ¡Déjalo!

—Sasuke, no seas idiota, nos mataran, debemos irnos. —hablo Karin.

—Concuerdo…—dijeron Jugo y Suigetsu.

—Mejor escúchalos o no veras más a este chico. —amenazo Madara.

— ¡Suéltame…! ¡Dattebayo…!—se soltó, apartándose del rubio mayor.

—No es mío, menos de ti…—dijeron al mismo tiempo, apuntándose. Los demás estaban sin saber qué hacer, no podían reaccionar y apenas enfrentarse con el enemigo que avanzaba más y más hacia ellos. Todas sus municiones estaban en Sharingan, además de que su número era menor, casi era imposible, la defensa, cuestión de tiempo bastaba para ser reducidos como el barco.

— ¡Sasuke, Deidara!

— ¡Itachi esto no te incumbe…!—respondieron, ambos sin saber.

— ¿Hermano…?—miro hacia el encapuchado, quien sin salida alguna y antes de que sea demasiado tarde, se dio a conocer ante su hermano, quien hacía 10 años no veía. Lentamente por su lado bajaron el arma, Itachi se acercó hacia ellos, quedando en medio.

—No es momento de explicar… ¡Ahora debemos irnos…!—miro a su hermano menor, este no salía de su asombro ¿Qué explicarían? No lo sabía.

— ¡Ya…!—grito Obito.

Se miraron entre todos, Sasuke estaba pasmado, Naruto no sabía si huir o quedarse y seguir a su capitán. Definitivamente no era momento de dudas, podrían resolver sus diferencias luego, ahora debían huir o Danzo llegaría hasta ellos. Basto una mirada de Sasuke hacia sus camaradas, dando la orden de seguir, a quienes por el momento, dejaban de ser enemigos.

No pensaba en dejar a Naruto y tomándolo del brazo lo llevo lejos de allí con él. Subieron cuesta arriba, pasando unos matorrales, con la tormenta sobre ellos y los hombres de Danzo que le seguían. Caminaron unas horas, para perder su rastro ir hasta la mansión finalmente.

—Ya no puedo más, jamás corrimos y caminamos tanto. —Karin apoyos ambas manos en su rodillas, mientras respiraba agitada, al igual que los demás.

— ¿¡Qué diablos significa esto…!?

—Hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos seguir.

— ¡De ninguna manera, hermano, hasta acá llegue, me voy por mi lado!

—Vete, pero tú te quedas. —Deidara volvió a apoderarse de Naruto, al menos eso intento, ya que de inmediato Sasuke estaba resguardándolo detrás de su espalda.

—Búscate el propio.

— ¡Él no te pertenece!

—Dirás que a ti no te pertenece.

—Naruto, ven. —La pelirroja camino hasta ellos, llevándoselo. —Sera mío…—lo abrazo, no parecía quejarse, después de todo, de alguna manera, a Naruto, le caía bien Karin y tan solo se avergonzó. — ¿Verdad Naru…?—no dijo nada, pero ella sabía la respuesta y por el momento estaría mejor en sus manos.

—Entonces si se llama Naruto…—pensó, miro a Naruto, de nuevo aquello fue percibido por Sasuke, pero antes de hacer algo, Itachi se entremetió en su camino.

—Hablaremos en la mansión, estaremos seguros allí y sabrás todo.—le dijo, quería saber, entender, que pasaba, su dobe estaba con Karin, lejos de Deidara, y aun tenía su arma, además de que su hermano se encontraba cerca, cuanto más debía desconfiar.

A escasos metros se encontraba la mansión de Kabuto, quien junto con su hija, caminaba de un lado al otro, esperaban, señales de vida, tanto de Itachi, Deidara, Kakashi, Obito, Madara y los demás, quienes los habían acompañado. Estaban preocupados, querían salir e ir a buscarlos, pero antes de cometer aquello, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a quienes aguardaban con impaciencia

* * *

_**¿La valio verdad? ¿Verdad? Espero que si ^-^**_

**_Próximo_**_** Capitulo 11: **Tesoro._

_LeyiUzumaki_

_12/06/14_

_Ja Ne Mata_


End file.
